Destiny's Hand Book Two
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Can Luke Skywalker's daughter live up to what destiny has in plan for her?
1. New Beginnings

_Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! Anyways, this is the start of book two. Oh and if you didn't read Book One, you might want to...its a vital part of this one. And thanks to Sydney for giving me the name of Caylee's starship! Enjoy!_

Chapter One: New Beginnings

"Caylee will you be back soon?" Tia asked hopefully.

"Yes I will be back soon, Tia. Until then Caitlyn will help you with your skills," Caylee said kneeling before the young girl. The six year old hugged Caylee tightly then ran back towards the Jedi Academy on Ossus.

Caylee smiled and stood up and walked towards the hanger with Artie close behind her. Their Tara Binks waited for her patiently. "Ready for this Tara?" Caylee said as she approached the Gungan.

"Misa ready as misa gonna be," Tara said a bit worried.

"Come on. I promise I won't crash again." Caylee said as she approached a lightweight Corellian freighter that Caylee and Han had built, named _Silverdancer_.

"Wesa gonna die!" Tara said quietly as she wearily followed Caylee onto the ship. Artie beeped in agreement.

"I HEARD THAT!" Caylee yelled.

* * *

Luke Skywalker scanned the skies of Denon. He knew that Caylee and Tara should be there anytime and he hoped that Caylee would not crash land again. He thought when Caylee was a toddler that she was a handful at times….but that was nothing compared to having a sixteen-year-old daughter. 

The Solo twins really didn't have a teenage life. They grew up during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. As for Caylee and her friends, they were given that chance to live as teenagers because of the sacrifices that had been made during that war.

But still…Caylee worried Luke greatly. She knew what her destiny was and how to go about it. But it seemed sometimes that she had a streak of arrogance in her, like she knew she was better then everyone else. Anakin reassured his son, that he had that exact same streak in him when he was her age and that if Caylee dare tread on the path of the dark side, it would be him go after her.

Yet at the moment, none of that mattered. _'Please don't let her crash land again!' _Luke thought to himself as he spotted _Silverdancer _approaching him.

Caylee maybe have inherited the Skywalker Force talents, but an ace pilot she was not. Yet he did give his daughter the benefit of the doubt – she was only sixteen.

Luke sighed in relief as _Silverdancer_ landed gently on the platform in front of him. As soon as the gangplank was lowered, Tara Binks came running down, tripped, and landed face first on the durasteel platform.

"Wesa alive!" she said kissing the platform.

Luke laughed slighty. Tara had been in far too many accidents with Caylee – anywhere from flying accidents to explosions of all sorts.

"That's not nice!" Caylee said coming down after her. "I landed safely!"

Luke smiled at the sight of his daughter. In his mind, Caylee had grown up far too fast. Her curly strawberry blonde hair had turn a tad redder, but not much. To him, she reminded him of Mara – from her hair to her attitude. She was her mother's daughter. Mara would have been so proud of her.

"Give her a break, Caylee." Luke said approaching them.

"Fine," Caylee said hesitantly.

Luke smiled. "That's my girl," he said pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too daddy,' Caylee said returning the hug.

"When did you get so tall!"? Luke said immediately giving her a hard time. He knew that drove her insane. She was as tall as Luke was, if not just a tad taller.

"It's not my fault that I got my height from grandpa!"

Luke chuckled as he and Caylee walked arm and arm to the Jedi complex. Tara and Artie followed right behind them.

"How's things with the council?" Caylee asked.

"Same. Some love us, some hate us." Luke said. "How are you liking teaching?"

"I love it! There's this little girl from Naboo that grandpa sent there. Her name is Tia and she's six. Plus she's very shy, but opens up around me. And above all she's strong in the Force."

"Good. But you know the real reason why I called you here."

"I know daddy," Caylee said suddenly unsure of herself and Luke knew it. Caylee was going to begin her Jedi Trials.

Anakin had requested that Caylee be given the Jedi Trials of old, like he had gone through. That meant a trial of courage, skill, flesh and spirit. But how she was going make it through them, she didn't know.

When Anakin had mentioned this to Luke, his son had been unsure of it for many reasons. Luke thought that Caylee was too young to be installed as a Jedi Knight and so did the rest of the council; but Anakin kept pushing the idea. He could feel that something was lingering in the Force and that worried him.

It worried him because it could be close to the time that Caylee must face her destiny. And he and Caylee both knew that she might not survive, but that they kept under wraps as well as some other secrets. There were just some things that were too painful to even tell Luke…

"Sweetheart, you don't have to go through your trials yet. Kyler is almost 20 and hasn't gone through his."

"But Kyler hasn't been training since he was three."

Luke sighed again. He knew that training her so young was going to come back and haunt him sometime. "But we are taking these trials slow. Only two tests a year."

"I know daddy."

Luke smiled at her as they approached the apartment that they lived in. "I'm going to go relax and possibly meditate." Luke said opening the door. "But I know a certain young man that is very anxious to see you."

Caylee blushed as she kissed her father's cheek.

"Are you coming with me Tara?" Caylee asked.

"No. Mesa gona sleep." Tara said going into the apartment. Artie followed her inside.

"Guess I'm on my own then. I'll be back before dinner." Caylee told her father.

Luke watched happily as Caylee made her way back into the main thoroughfare. He knew that this was a good thing.


	2. Young Love

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews for Book One and the first chapter of this new book. So enjoy this one and please leave reviews! _

Chapter Two: Young Love

Kyler Hendrix.

Kyler Hendrix was the only person that drove Caylee Skywalker absolutely insane. They had gone through so much together. They had grown up together, trained to become Jedi Knights together and even their first kisses were with each other.

Caylee would never forget that. It was more of a forced kiss, due to a dare by another Jedi trainee. But Caylee had to admit she liked it a lot. She was 13 at the time and he was 16 almost 17. Three long years…

Now it was three years later and Caylee was in love. And the great thing was she was loved in return.

She and Kyler had been together for almost two years, but they had hid it for the first year mainly because Kyler was afraid of Luke and Anakin and how they would react when they found out Caylee was dating someone who was older then she was. Caylee didn't blame him one bit. Her grandfather had lectured her about dating until she was older and that he would have to approve of anyone she dated. Having the 'Chosen One' for a grandfather could be such a pain. Besides her father did the same thing to her.

Yet when Caylee and Kyler did make their relationship known, it hadn't surprised anyone at all. But instead they were all relieved that Caylee and Kyler had finally come clean about it! Needless to say Caylee and Kyler were both shocked.

* * *

"Now there's my favorite Jedi!" Joel Hendrix said as he entered the senate office of the representative of Naboo. Caylee smiled and bowed briefly to him as a sign of respect. 

"You know you don't have to do that!" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Aunt Leia and my grandmother would be upset if I didn't."

Joel laughed. "When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago. My dad greeted Tara and I. then I came to find Kyler. I thought he would have been here, since I knew he wasn't at the Jedi complex."

"He's down in the Senate arena watching the latest session. I'm on my way down there. Want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

As they made their way down to the Senate arena, Caylee caught Joel up on how Caitlyn was doing and what was all going on at the academy. Joel happened to be one of the strongest supporters for the Jedi involvement, mainly since both of his children were Jedi trainees.

Once they arrived at the arena, they parted ways. Caylee headed up to where the spectators could sit and watch. There she found a tall, lean young man sitting off to the side.

"Hey stranger," she said as she sat down next to Kyler.

Kyler turned and smiled at Caylee. "Did you crash land again?"

Caylee's smiled immediately went to a frown as she started to get up from her seat. But Kyler pulled her back down.

"I was kidding Caylee. I know how much that bugs you," he said gently kissing her cheek.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she mumbled under her breath. Kyler laughed at her. "So what are they discussing today?" she then asked.

"Normal stuff. I think today it's about the spice trade."

"I bet if that's the case, then they will make some Jedi go and check out things."

"I agree."

"Come on, there's something I need to tell you." Caylee suddenly said out of the blue. And that worried Kyler.

* * *

"You're what!" Kyler said shocked. He and Caylee were walking around one of the many gardens on Denon. 

"It wasn't my choice. Grandpa wants me to do things the way they were done during the Old Republic. I guess he's trying to prepare me for whatever the future holds for me…"

Caylee's voice trailed off. Kyler gently squeezed her hand. He knew that his girlfriend was supposedly part of some Jedi prophecy, but he didn't believe it. When he saw proof, he would believe it. But until then he was her moral support.

"Caylee don't worry. You'll do fine on the Trials." Kyler said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him. Caylee laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I hope so Kyler. The sooner these Trials are over with, the sooner I can find Cray."

"Still dead set on finding him?"

"Of course. Wouldn't you seek out Caitlyn if she was missing for 13 years?"

"Yeah you win there."

Caylee smiled as they kept walking.

* * *

"You called me, Master?"

"Ahh Trekk. Is the Skywalker boy ready to face his destiny and assume his grandfather's place in the galaxy?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Soon Master. He still has much to learn. But he keeps dreaming of killing his sister. So that is a good sign of things to come."

"Good good. Things are progressing nicely. Soon we will reveal ourselves to them."

* * *

_Caylee stood in a cavern near a shallow pool of crystal water. This place seemed oddly familiar to her, like she had been there before. Then she faintly heard a whisper. A whisper of everything around her – calling for her alone. _

_She looked all around her. It was as if this place was beckoning to her. Begging her to come back there. But she didn't know where this place was. Then she saw a faint glow of a yellow gem. That was when she knew where she was…Zonama Sekot was calling her back…_

Caylee sat up in bed. She reached out and picked up her lightsaber off the nightstand and flipped it on. A golden light swept over the room as the blade sprung to life. Caylee had used the gem that Jabitha had given her when she was almost nine to build this lightsaber. And as a fair trade, Caylee had promised to return to Zonama Sekot someday.

Something was going was happening on Sekot and she was being called back. She lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. She decided to discuss this matter with her father in the morning.


	3. The Calling

_Author's Note:_ _This chapter would have been longer…but I know how much ya'll love my cliffhangers! Hehehe…anyways sorry it took so long to post. As usual…review and enjoy!_

Chapter Three: The Calling

"So Zonama Sekot is calling you back to it?" Kyp Durron asked a bit confused.

Caylee nodded yes. "My dreams always have a meaning and I'm sure that this is what this dream means."

"The thing is that you are not certain," Cilghal said.

"True. I am not certain, but I have to atleast go and check."

"We need more information," Kyle Katarn added.

Caylee sighed. She knew she should have just left and not anyone. But her better judgment told her to talk to her father about it. After they had talked, he suggested she go to the council with her dream, to at least see what they think about it.

Behind her, she heard the door slide open to the council chamber. She turned to see Jacen and Kyler enter the room. Kyler was Jacen's apprentice, while Caylee was her father's only and final apprentice. Jacen and Kyler both briefly bowed to the Jedi Masters, then Jacen began to speak.

"Masters, I know that you are weary about what Caylee says, since even her gravest dreams have come true to an extent. But last night I had a dream similar to the one that Caylee had. Zonama Sekot is indeed calling her and I back to it."

All the Jedi Masters looked at each other before looking at Luke. Caylee knew that the final decision was his. And the look on his face wasn't reassuring. She had seen that look many times growing up. It was the look of uncertainty.

"You, Jacen and Kyler will all return to Zonama Sekot, then report back here." Luke said to his daughter.

The three younger Jedi all bowed before leaving the room.

"Did you really have that dream Jacen?" Caylee asked once they were in the hallway.

"Yeah. And it really worries me. So is the _Silverdancer _in flying condition?"

Caylee laughed slightly. "Finally it is. I think I aged your father about 10 years each time we have to work on it. But I'll let you and Kyler fly it, so we have no crash landings."

By then Luke had joined them in the hallway.

"Why are you not going with us daddy?" Caylee asked.

"Because I feel that this is part of your destiny. And it should also help build your confidence for the trials."

Caylee smiled and hugged her father. "We'll be back soon daddy. I love you,"

"Love you too," Luke said returning his daughter's hug.

He watched with a heavy heart as they turned and headed down the hallway. He knew something was causing a disturbance in the Force, but he had no idea what. He hoped that he wasn't sending them into danger.

* * *

"Father when are we going to reveal ourselves to the Jedi?"

Trekk smiled slightly. "Soon Cray. And soon you can seek your revenge as well."

Satisfied with that answer, Cray turned and headed down the dark stone hallway. Cray had never been told about this true destiny as the child of darkness. Trekk and his Master, Lord Sidi, felt it would be too much for the young man to handle. Yet Cray still had visions of a duel between himself and his sister. And as far as he knew, Cray had always killed his sister in the dreams.

Trekk and Sidi had taken these dreams as a good sign – darkness would once again prevail over the light. The Sith would once again reign supreme. And once again it would be a Skywalker who brought about the destruction of the Jedi order.

* * *

It took the trio a few days to locate Zonama Sekot in the Unknown Regions. And it had been Artie that had finally discovered the location of the planet.

For most of the trip, Caylee had a feeling that there was something else out there – lurking and waiting for her. She talked to Jacen and Kyler about it, yet neither of them had felt it. So for the meanwhile she pushed it to the back of her mind. She would deal with it later.

Upon arrival on Zonama Sekot, Tahiri, who had changed so much in seven years, greeted them. She had become much more secure in who she now was. She told the trio that it was Jabitha that had been calling them, especially calling for Caylee, as they made their way to the reflecting pool.

"My child! You have matured beautifully!" Jabitha said to Caylee as the group made approached her.

Caylee softly smiled. "Thank you. But Jabitha why did you call Jacen and I?"

"A mysterious planet that has long thought to be a myth has revealed itself."

"This is the Unknown Regions, Jabitha. So why call us for one planet?" Jacen asked, stepping forward. Caylee maybe be tall for a girl, but Jacen and Kyler both still towered over her.

"I know that. But there is an evil presence that shrouds this mysterious planet. I felt the Jedi, especially Caylee, should look into it."

When Jabitha said that, it suddenly worried Caylee. But she didn't say anything about it. "We'll look into it, Jabitha," she replied before Jacen could interrupt her.

"Tahiri will give you the location of the planet. I wish you all well." Jabitha said as she bid them farewell and faded away.

* * *

"Caylee you know that your father said to come here then get back to Denon." Jacen said practically scolding his cousin as they boarded the _Silverdancer_.

'I know but if we don't go now, it will take us twice as long to figure out what is going on. Plus this planet may have something to do with my odd feelings. You heard what Jabitha said, she wants me to be one of the Jedi that check out the planet."

"Fine, we'll go. But you have to take full responsibility," Jacen said pointing a finger at her.

"I will," she said as she headed towards the cockpit. Artie followed behind her.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Kyler asked as he moved next to his master.

"Since the day she was born."

* * *

It didn't take long to locate the planet that Jabitha had told them about. The three Jedi could feel darkness flowing from the planet, as they approached it.

'_I have a really bad feeling about this,'_ Caylee quietly thought to herself as Jacen brought the _Silverdancer_ in for a landing in a forest area where they could be hidden. They figured this was the best place, since there seemed to be only one settlement on the small terrestrial planet – a huge fortress of sorts.

"Artie stay with the ship and contact us via comlink if someone or something approaches," Caylee said as they disembarked the ship. Artie beeped in agreement.

"So where should we start?" Kyler asked.

"I think we should head for that fortress," Jacen suggested. But Caylee paid no attention to him. Something deep in the forest was beckoning for her. It was something familiar too…a long forgotten feeling.

"You can do that, but I'm going this way."

"Caylee no! We can't let you go off by yourself." Kyler said taking a hold of her wrist as she tried to walk away.

She softly smiled at him. "I'll be alright Kyler," she said leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. "I will meet you both back here in an hour. I just need to do this. Don't worry, I have my comlink and if I need help I'll call."

Jacen and Kyler watched as she headed deep into the dark forest. "She'll be fine Kyler. Let's go." Jacen said as they began to head in the other direction.

* * *

Caylee quickly made her way through the dark forest. The Force was compelling her to move faster. After what seemed like a lifetime, she came upon a clearing and gasped softly.

Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a young man about her age, deep in some sort of meditation. He had the same color hair that she had. A wave of old feelings washed over her. She knew who this was.

It was Cray.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

_Author's Note: I looooovvvveee cliffhangers! Especially when I write them! So here ya go….the much anticipated meeting of Caylee and Cray….enjoy!_

Chapter Four: Sibling Rivalry

"_I'm sacred Cray! What if a monster finds us and eats us?" three-year-old Caylee asked crying softly. She and Cray had gotten lost in the jungle that surround the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. _

"_Don't worry Caylee, I'll protect you. I'm your big brother by 3 minutes." Cray said confidently as he held his sister's hand. _

"_But what if we are never found?" Caylee asked still scared._

"_At least we'll be together…"_

Caylee snapped from her memory and slowly took a step towards her brother. Out of nowhere Cray leapt up using the Force and landed a few feet away from her, with his lightsaber drawn and powered on. A red crimson blade pointed straight at her.

"Dear sister, I've been waiting for this for a long time," he said with a sense of cruelty in his voice.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I've seen this moment, time and time again in my dreams. It's the downfall of the Jedi and the rise of the Sith. And it begins with your death," Cray said powering up his lightsaber before charging at Caylee.

Caylee quickly lit her lightsaber and blocked Cray's downward blow. She didn't want to fight him, but she had to. He was now a Sith. No part of her twin brother remained. All she could feel was darkness emitting from him.

Then she remembered what her grandfather had told her….one must die. She held back the tears as she fought with all her might.

She used the Force to push Cray back so that she could get to her feet. He stumbled backwards and almost lost his balance, but quickly regained it. There was a snare on his face as he approached Caylee once again.

"That wasn't nice," he said.

"It wasn't supposed to be."

Cray quickly swung at her as she did a flip over him. He spun around and swung again, but Caylee was just too fast and too limber. She did another somersault beyond his reach. This continued on all across the clearing until she was finally backed up against a tree.

"End of the line," he said.

"I don't think so," she said as she pushed the Force downward and it propelled her upwards. She gently landed on a tree branch high above the ground. It wasn't going to hold her long though. She quickly jumped off of it and landed on the other side of the clearing.

"Nice try," Cray said heading for her again.

Caylee knelt there with her lightsaber powered off ready for whatever Cray was about to send her way. She wasn't scared to die. She knew that it was going to be him or her.

'_Let the light shine in…'_

The voice whispered through the Force to her. She knew who it was – it was Anakin Solo.

She briefly closed her eyes and connected to the Force and wrapped herself around it. She literally became one with the Force. She had let the light in.

Just as Cray was at her, she powered her lightsaber on and swung upwards at him. The blow knocked Cray backwards and sent him flying into a near by tree. Caylee stood up and made her way towards him.

Cray looked at her in a daze. "What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"I simply did what I've been taught to do all my life," she said running at him head on.

This was far from over.

* * *

Jacen and Kyler had gotten as close as they could to the fortress like structure, without being seen. They managed to get a few holos in hopes that somehow they could figure out what was going on here. They saw several young children in the distance, practicing with lightsabers. And that was really disturbing to them both. 

By then the hour was almost up and they headed back to the _Silverdancer_. So far they hadn't heard anything from Caylee, but that was to be expected. She wasn't the kind of person who liked to ask for help.

* * *

Caylee and Cray had been sparring for what seemed like a lifetime. And both of them were getting worn down from the constant blocks, flips and Force pushes.

'_He's not going to give up until I'm dead,' _Caylee thought to herself. She knew that she was going to have to call for help.

"_JACEN HELP ME!"

* * *

_

"Jacen how long has it been?" Kyler asked worriedly as he wrapped his Jedi robe around him. Night was falling on the planet and it was beginning to get cold.

"It's been over an hour since she should had been back here." Jacen said looking at his chrono.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Kyler said beginning to walk in the direction that Caylee had gone in a while ago.

"_JACEN HELP ME!"_

Jacen suddenly heard his cousin's cry through the Force. It was directed at only him and not Kyler.

"Kyler you stay here with the ship. I'll go look for her."

Kyler wanted to argue with his master, but he didn't. He knew better then to argue with anyone related to Anakin Skywalker. He didn't like it, but he did wait.

"I promise I won't be long." Jacen said taking off after Caylee.

"_Don't worry Caylee, I'm coming."

* * *

_

When Caylee received her cousin's response, she suddenly found a new inner strength. Soon this battle was going to end. But with what consequences.

The siblings continued their volley back and forth across the clearing. Occasionally one of them would do a flip or something and turn the battle the other way. Caylee quickly spun in a different direction and raised her free hand up in an attempt to send a Force push towards Cray. But instead something else happened…

* * *

Jacen not only heard it but also felt it. There was a young woman's scream coming from near by as well through the Force. Something had happened to Caylee. 

He quickly found her in a clearing, laying in the sunlight. Off in the distance, he heard someone running off. He paid no attention to that. His focus was on Caylee.

He knelt by her side and gently touched her side. Her entire body was shaking. He rolled her over and was in shock at what he saw.

Caylee's left arm had been cleanly sliced through halfway between her wrist and elbow. The good thing was atleast it wasn't the arm that she used to fight with. But where was the rest of it? He looked up and saw her limb laying close by on the ground.

"Come on. We gotta get you help." Jacen said helping his cousin up and wrapping her in his cloak. He also made sure he got her severed limb. He sure didn't want whoever was on this planet, cloning her.

* * *

Cray watched from the darkness of the forest as a young man, who seemed familiar to him, helped Caylee up and they disappeared in the other direction.

"_This is just the beginning. We'll meet again. I promise and next time I won't be so generous." _Cray said through the Force directed at his sister.

"_We'll see about that," _she replied, much to his surprise.


	5. Dark Secrets Revealed

_Author's Note: Yayayaya! People love my stories! Here's the next one for you. Also, look for new story by LVB and myself titled, 'A Road Less Traveled'. The first chapter will be posted later tonight! As usual – review and enjoy!_

Chapter Five: Dark Secrets Revealed

Anakin Skywalker quickly made his way through the hospital corridors. When he had learned what happened to Caylee, he left Naboo immediately. Padmé would have come to see her granddaughter, but she was needed on Naboo, to help the new queen adjust. She said that she would be there by week's end.

It took Anakin no time at all to find his granddaughter. She lay in a corner room, with her head turned to the side as in a restless sleep. He slowly made his way over to her and sat down by her bedside.

The first thing he noticed was the bandage around Caylee's arm. At least she was lucky and Jacen had recovered her severed limb. The doctors had been able to reattach it without using many metal components, yet they still had to use a few. It was still going to take sometime for her to get used it. He gently touched the bandage.

Without him saying a word, Caylee turned her head towards him and just stared.

"Your father tells me that you won't tell anyone what happened. Will you tell me?" Anakin softly asked as he titled her chin up towards him. Deep in her teal eyes, he could see turmoil. "Please Caylee tell me what happened."

She turned her head away from him. "We need to tell him," she barely whispered.

"Caylee we can't tell him. It will hurt him too much."

"If we tell him, I'll tell you what happened," Caylee replied, turning back to look at him. Tears were softly falling from her eyes. He knew that was the only way they were ever going to learn who or what cut off Caylee's arm. And why she was being so silent about it.

* * *

A few days after Caylee was released from the hospital, she and Luke went back to Naboo with Anakin instead of Padmé traveling all the way to Courscant. Besides Luke and Caylee hadn't been back to Naboo in so long.

The week prior had been a busy week for everyone. Anakin had made his quick trip to Courscant; Jacen and Kyler had briefed Luke and the rest of the Jedi council on what the trio had found. The council had decided to wait until they heard Caylee's opinion about everything, before they mentioned anything to anyone else. And Luke figured that the best way to get through to his daughter was some father-daughter time. It had always worked in the past.

After a few days of rest and relaxation, Caylee, Luke and Anakin were all walking by the lake, when Anakin figured that it was as good as time as any to tell Luke what he and Caylee had known for a few years.

"Son there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it father?" Luke asked.

"You might want to sit down for this daddy," Caylee added.

The trio found some rocks and sat down there. Luke sat there waiting for whatever was going to be told to him.

Anakin took a deep breath then began. "There is more to the prophecy of the child of light and darkness then you were ever told about."

"Like what?"

"The child would be born of the greatest good and the greatest evil," Caylee said.

"I know that part." Luke said.

"But Caylee and I know who the greatest good and evil are."

Luke looked back and forth between his daughter and father for a second. "Who is it?" he finally asked.

"The good is myself, the Chosen One." Anakin said.

"And the evil is Palpatine." Caylee softly said.

"No that's impossible! How can that be?" Luke demanded to know, after it took him a second to register what he had just been told.

Caylee sighed as she played with the two gold rings that she still wore around her neck. "Mom was Palpatine's daughter. And I am his granddaughter."

Luke looked at them both like they had both gone mad. "When and how did you learn this?"

"When grandpa and I went to Ilum a few years ago?" Caylee asked.

Luke nodded.

"While there we both had a vision. A vision that told us everything about the child of light and darkness. It revealed everything that we didn't know." Anakin said.

"What else didn't we know?"

"Basically who was the good and evil." Anakin said. "So in all reality even after Palpatine has been destroyed he still has control of our family."

Luke couldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of joke.

"Daddy there's more."

He looked up at his daughter with fear in his eyes. What else could she possibly tell him?

"Either myself or Cray has to die. If I die, the Sith win. If Cray dies, then the Jedi win."

"Win what?"

"Control of the galaxy," she said finishing.

No one said anything for a few moments.

"Why did you both keep this from me?" Luke finally asked.

"When Caylee found out, it almost sent her over the edge. She realized why she had kept dreaming that Palpatine was still alive, because in essence he is. He's inside of Caylee as part of her soul. We were afraid at what your reaction was going to be." Anakin said, since Caylee had gone mute.

"If what you say is correct, is there any way to save Cray?" Luke asked.

Caylee shook her head no. "no part of our Cray remains. He is now an agent of evil with nothing but hated for everyone."

Anakin and Luke looked at her in shock. "How do you know this Caylee?" Luke asked.

"He was the one who cut off my arm."

"Go on," Anakin said.

Caylee went on and told her father and grandfather what all taken place on the mysterious planet. From the whispers through the Force, to the lightsaber battle, to when Anakin Solo told her to let the light in. "…I was turning and was going to use the Force to push Cray further away from me, but he threw his lightsaber and that's how my arm got cut off."

Neither of the older Jedi knew what to say. But one thing they all knew was that it was a dark day for the Skywalker family…and nothing was ever going to be the same.

* * *

"So he faced his sister and cut off her arm?"

"Yes Master," Trekk said. "She and two other Jedi now know where Galena is. It is only time before they inform the rest of the Jedi of our location."

"They aren't sure of what is going on here. All they know is that Cray Skywalker is here and he is now one of us. There is no need worry. Keep things how they are now." Darth Sidi said. "It is what my father wanted to happen."

"Yes my Master." Trekk said leaving the room.


	6. Facing the Past

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up! So enjoy and review as usual!_

Chapter Six: Facing the Past

"You know he's the Master's favorite." Salian Dube whispered to Mikhail Sufan, as Cray Skywalker strode past them in the hall of the Sith training school.

"It's only because he's Darth Vader's grandson." Mikhail said. "I wish there was some way to get rid of him."

"You know there might be." Salian said as they walked down the hall towards their training room.

"How?" Mikhail asked interested.

"Go back in time and make sure that their father doesn't survive his childhood."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mikhail asked even more interested.

"You know that crazy scientist, Nilla, that they keep here working on all sorts of odd things?"

"Yeah."

"He's supposedly created a device that allows people to travel back in time. And I think Trekk wants someone to test it out," Salian said finishing his story.

"Who would be crazy enough to volunteer for something like that?"

"I did." Salian said confidently.

"Why?"

"I want to go back in time and make sure that Cray Skywalker never exists."

* * *

_Caylee slowly walked through the hallowed hallways into a circular room. She knew exactly where she was, but why she was here – again --- she didn't. _

_Once she was in the middle of the room, she bowed. "Why have you called me back Masters?" she asked. All around her sat the Jedi Masters of old._

"_Passed the trial of the flesh you have," Yoda said pointing at her with a small smile on his face. _

"_Thank you Masters," Caylee said bowing again. _

"_Caylee there's something disturbing happening in the Maw." Master Windu said._

"_But I haven't felt any disturbances through the Force." Caylee said turning to look at him._

"_Shrouded in the dark side it is." Yoda said. _

"_Be careful Caylee. Things are not always what they seem," Master Luminara Unduli said. _

"_I understand. But what do I tell my father?" Caylee asked._

"_Need not tell him. Already we did." Yoda replied._

_Caylee bowed once again then left the room. _

_Once she was in the hallway, she sighed deeply. Why was she being sent to the Maw? It was all confusing. _

"_Don't worry," a soft voice said behind her. _

_Caylee knew that voice. It was the same voice that whispered 'sweet dreams' to her each night. She slowly turned around with tears in her eyes. Mara was standing behind her smiling gently._

_The mother and daughter hugged tightly and Caylee cried on her mother's shoulder. She knew that this was a vision, but still it was real enough to her. _

"_Don't worry about this mission. The Masters aren't about setting you up to fail. They assured me of this. Took them some time to convince Luke of that as well."_

_Caylee chuckled a little. She imagined Yoda telling her father what to do. _

"_You better get going sweetheart. And please be careful." Mara said hugging her daughter one more time. _

"_I will mom…"_

Caylee slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness in her room. She had a lot on her mind and had no idea how to go about it.

She pushed back her covers, grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around her as she made her way out into the living room. She was extra quiet not to wake Tara or her father. She slowly opened the door out onto the veranda and stepped outside.

The cool night air gently breezed past her. She wished she knew what she was going to do or even how to go about this entire mission.

"Take Kyler with you."

Caylee turned to see her father walked outside. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't even know he had come out behind her.

"But daddy I'm scared."

Luke smiled gently. He knew that Caylee was hesitant about undertaking any more missions given what happened last time. He also knew that her destiny was pressing more and more in her mind. Luke thought that it was hard enough to know that one of his children was going to die, but then he thought about Caylee. It had to be ten times as hard for her knowing that she was either going to die or kill her twin brother.

Luke pulled Caylee into a hug. "Just remember that the Force is always in motion. What the future shows us could be different the very next minute. Now you better get going. I know it's early. But the sooner the better."

Caylee smiled at her father. "I'll be careful daddy."

"Good. Now Kyler is waiting for you at the _Silverdancer_."

"Thanks daddy," she said turning and heading to change clothes.

* * *

"So I simply press this button once I reach the Maw and it will distort the black hole enough to send me back in time?" Salian asked. 

"That's what I hope will happen." Nilla said handing the small controller over to Salian.

Trekk stood and watched with a small smile on his face. He knew that Salian disliked Cray Skywalker. And this was a perfect chance to get rid of a troublemaker, who stood in the way of the child of darkness.

He and Nilla watched Salian's ship lift off from the landing pad and fly away from the planet.

"You know there's a chance that he won't return." Nilla said as he and Trekk walked away from the landing pad.

"That's exactly what I want to have happen."

* * *

Caylee and Kyler dropped out of hyperspace very close to the Maw. 

"So what are we looking for now?" Kyler asked.

"I'm honestly not sure," Caylee said standing up and walking over to one of the onboard computers. "Artie come here and plug in. I need you to run a scan of the area for anything odd."

Artie rolled over and connected with the computer and began a scan of the area.

Caylee sat back down and sighed. Kyler knew something was wrong.

"What is bugging you?" he asked as he gently squeezed her shoulder.

"I have no idea why we're here. But it wasn't my father who sent us here."

Kyler looked at her funny. "Well who sent us here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Caylee laughed a little then began the story of how after her cousin died she began to have dreams where she was in front of the Jedi Masters of all. "…and then I saw my mom in the dream a few nights ago," she said as she gently played with the golden rings around her neck.

"Everything will be fine Caylee," Kyler said gently kissing her forehead. Caylee softly smiled but the smile soon faded when Artie began beeping like crazy.

"Put it up on the screen," Caylee said turning to her small computer screen in front of her. Kyler stood over her shoulder, trying to figure out what was going on as well.

The readout showed that there was a ship that had just dropped out of hyperspace and was fast approaching the Maw.

"That ship is heading straight for the black hole!" Kyler said watching the screen.

"Wait a second….the area of the Maw is changing! He's manipulated it somehow!" Caylee said as she grabbed a hold of the controls. She thrusted them forward.

"What in the Force are you doing!" Kyler yelled as he quickly sat down in the copilot's seat and buckled himself in.

"We're following him!"

"INTO THE MAW! YOU'VE GONE MAD!"

"No. This is what they meant about the disturbance. I have to follow him."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. so do I."

They watched as the mystery ship went into the Maw. Caylee took a deep breath as she thrust the _Silverdancer_ into the Maw after the ship. That was when everything went black…

* * *

Caylee sat up and looked all around her. She had been thrown from her pilot's chair and was lying back against the bulkhead. Kyler was lying next to her and he too was coming around. 

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she said as she slowly got up and sat back down in her seat. "Artie where are we?"

The astrodroid beeped frantically again as if he was confused. He put the information up on the screen for Caylee to see. Kyler watched as her mouth fell opened and her eyes got huge. "This can't be right…" she quietly said.

"What is it?" he asked.

She slowly turned and looked at him. "We're approximately 56 years in the past…"


	7. Heartache

_Author's Note: This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it somewhat. Anyways enjoy and review!_

Chapter Seven: Heartache

"Caylee please don't kid around with me," Kyler said staggering over to her and looking at the computer read out. Then his eyes got huge. "Ok maybe you aren't kidding."

She was about to say something when Artie started frantically beeping. He relayed the information onto the computer screen for his human companions to see. He was showing them the location of the mystery ship that they had followed.

"Good Artie. Let's go see who he is then." Caylee said taking the controls. She turned the _Silverdancer_ and headed straight for the mystery ship

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kyler said strapping himself in.

Artie beeped in agreement.

"Artie when we get close enough to that fighter, try to override its controls. Use that new program grandpa installed in you. It gives you the ability to do that. I want you to guide it planet side onto Kessel." Caylee commanded.

Artie beeped and whirled his domed head around.

"And what if he can't?" Kyler asked.

"Than you're gonna shoot him down." Caylee said without looking at him. "The Force is with whomever is in control of that ship. And it's the dark side. I can feel it. So we gotta find out what is going on. The council didn't send me here for nothing. This has to be what they meant!"

* * *

Like Caylee and Kyler, Salian had also been knocked unconscious. He was slowly coming around to the sight of ship of some kind heading straight for him. He quickly and groggily grabbed the controls and tried to move out of the way. But found for some reason he couldn't. Something was blocking his ability to control the ship.

He tried to override whatever was wrong, but found he couldn't. This is when he wished he had an Astrodroid to help figure out what was wrong.

All he could do was watch as the ship moved closer and closer to him. Then out of nowhere, his fighter moved. He was being led down to Kessel. That only gave him time to plan what he was going to do once he was planet side.

* * *

"You take one side and I'll take the other," Kyler said before he released the gangplank.

"I know I know. Thanks father." Caylee said being a smartass as she put a breathing mask on.

Kyler threw her an evil look as he put on his breathing mask.

He was the first one out of the freighter, while Caylee wearily followed him, with Artie bringing up the rear. Something about this all still didn't feel right to her.

Once they had taken their positions on each side of the ship, Artie released it from his control. The hatch sprung open as a dark figure leapt out from it and flipped over Caylee. She quickly turned around, igniting her lightsaber as she did so.

A crimson lightsaber swung at her and she blocked it. "Who are you!" she demanded as she held her lightsaber close to her, still blocking his.

"My name is Salian Dube."

Salian pulled his lightsaber away and went to swing at Caylee again, when Kyler appeared by her side and Force pushed him away.

By the time Salian got his bearings straight after the push, Kyler and Caylee had him cornered, with their lightsabers pointing at him. "You're a Sith aren't you?" Kyler asked.

"Of course."

"Then why did you come to the past?" Caylee calmly asked.

"To make sure that my rival never lives, as well as his father." Salian said with confidence as he got up.

"And who would that be?" Caylee asked with a bit more power in her voice.

"Cray Skywalker."

"Over my dead body," Caylee said running full force at him.

Kyler tried to stop Caylee from rushing into it head long, but instead she pushed him away with the Force. He should have known better then to stop her when it came to anything involving her family. Even if the member they were fighting about was a Sith.

He watched as Caylee and Salian sparred each other for a few minutes. He had to admit that Caylee was very good with her lightsaber. He figured it had to be a Skywalker trait.

"You are strong in the Force." Salian said as he and Caylee circled each other, waiting for the next strike.

"I should be. I'm a Skywalker."

The smirk on Salian's face when to a straight frown line. If she was a Skywalker, she had to die. He lunged at her, but Caylee was too quick. She dropped to her knees and stuck out one of her legs. While he was blinded with rage, Salian didn't notice Caylee's leg and fell face first into the dirt, breaking his breathing mask.

In the thin atmosphere, Salian began to gasp for air. Caylee couldn't let him die. She needed to know more. And she needed to tell Salian about his sister.

Caylee inhaled a deep breath of clean air and took her breathing mask off and slipped it on to Salian's face as she and Kyler helped him back to the _Silverdancer_.

* * *

"You didn't have to save me." Salian said as he took in deep breaths of fresh oxygen.

"Yeah we did. You need to know something." Kyler said while Caylee regained her breath as well.

"What's that?"

"You're little sister, Alison, is training to become a Jedi. And all she talks about is finding her older brother who was taken from home before she was born." Caylee slowly said.

Salian didn't believe them right away, but after a few seconds, memories of his childhood came flooding back. His mother and father…and everyone so happy. Then he remembered that he was going to be a big brother when he was taken by Trekk and told his parents died. So how could what these two Jedi were saying be true?

"I can tell you don't believe us. But I will make you a deal. Help us return to the present and we will reunite you with your family. Yet you can't go back to the Sith."

"What if you are lying?"

"You can kill me." Caylee said.

Salian thought that sounded like a good deal. And hopefully this Jedi was wrong about his family.

* * *

"So we can't go back to the present right now?" Kyler asked.

"No we have to give this time to recharge. That's what Nilla told me." Salian said.

The trio sat in the lounge area of the _Silverdancer_, figuring out what to do next. Caylee was looking at the object that caused the Maw to become unstable and allow for time travel. She knew that they set it to where they wanted to go and it took them there. The only thing she was worried about was the fact that they may not be able to return.

Those thoughts were quickly shoved to the side when an onslaught of pain and suffering hit her. She felt like she was dying. Images quickly flashed through her mind…

…_younglings slaughtered….Jedi killed……soldiers turning on their Generals…..and evil laugh that she knew and feared…..and an order…an order to kill…._

"Caylee sweetheart are you all right?" Kyler asked.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go lie down."

Caylee stood up and tried to walk towards her cabin so she could lie down. She began to breath heavily and her chest felt like she was having a heart attack. The room began to spin as she collapsed to the ground and hit her head against the hard ground.

"Caylee!"

* * *

"She just collapsed?" a medic droid asked.

"Yes." Kyler said.

"She's healthy. We don't know what's wrong," the droid, said continuing.

Suddenly Caylee screamed out in agony and she began to shake all over. The droids began to try to halt whatever was causing her to do these things. Kyler and Salian watched from the other side of the glass helplessly. They had brought her to the Polis Massa medical center. They knew that they were in the time of the end of the Clone Wars when Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. And this place was the safest to bring her for help.

Out of nowhere, Caylee managed to stand up and stumbled out of the medical room, using the Force to cause many medical droids to be destroyed.

Kyler and Salian tried to stop her but they couldn't. Something stronger then the Force was driving Caylee at the moment.

She stumbled down the hall to where a human and a small old green alien stood watching what was going on in another room. Inside a young woman had just given birth to twins and was dying as another male begged her to stay with them.

"_Let the light in and save her…" _a voice whispered to Caylee.


	8. Saving Grace

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I know its an odd chapter...but its meant to be. Enjoy!  


Chapter 8: Saving Grace

Yoda looked up and was surprised to see a young woman standing next to him, staring blankly into the room where Padmé had just given birth. He didn't say anything to her, yet instead he felt something odd coming from this young woman. She was very strong in the Force.

The young woman suddenly tried to enter the room, yet couldn't at first. Yoda was stopping her.

"_Let her pass. She is friend, not foe,"_ a voice whispered through the Force. Qui-Gon Jinn was telling him to let the young woman pass, so he did.

As the young woman, who seemed possessed at the moment, stumbled into the room, Yoda finally spoke up. "Help she can!"

Obi-Wan turned and watched the young woman as she knelt beside Padmé. The young woman gently took a hold of one of Padmé's and held it between her own hands.

She closed her eyes and a warm light engulfed the room.

* * *

"_Padmé …please come back to us…I need you, Luke needs you, Leia needs you, Anakin needs you…"_

_Caylee reached as deep as she could into the Force to help guide her grandmother's spirit back to her body. Finally Caylee found her. _

"_Please come back…there is still so much that needs to be done. I promise you, Anakin is still good…" Caylee said pleading. _

"_Ani….I know there is still good in him…" Padmé 's spirit whispered._

"_Yes there is. Please come back…"_

_Padmé reached out and took a hold of the warm hand that was reaching out for her. The hand pulled her back from the bright light and back to the world of the living.

* * *

_

Obi-Wan and Yoda watched in amazement as Padmé began to breath again and the life monitors began to beep softly. Obi-Wan had no idea what just happened. But Yoda did. The second part of the prophecy of the Chosen One had been fulfilled. The child of light and darkness had been born. Yet it was very odd – this young woman was too old, she looked to be almost as old as Anakin was. Unless…

"_Yes Master Yoda. She is the granddaughter of Anakin and Padmé. Somehow she and her friends have transcended time and space and ended up here. Let them take care of Padmé for now, until they are able to return to their own time…"_

Qui-Gon gently spoke to Yoda from the world beyond. He knew that Qui-Gon was right. This young woman was one of the last hopes for the time being.

They all watched as the light dissipated once Padmé had begun breathing again. The young woman opened her eyes, smiled briefly through her tears and then collapsed.

"Excuse me," a young man said entering the room and picking the young woman up and carrying her away. Yoda followed them while Obi-Wan stayed behind to watch over Padmé and the twins.

"Excuse me," Yoda said coming up behind them as they entered a near by room. "From the future you are?"

The young man gently sat the young woman down on a bed in a different room then turned around to face the old Jedi master.

"Yes Master Yoda we are."

"Who are you?" Yoda asked leaning on his walking cane.

"I am Kyler Hendrix. That is Salian Dube," Kyler said pointing to another young man sitting in the corner. "And she is Caylee Skywalker."

"Child of light and darkness she is."

Kyler sadly nodded yes as he brushed the hair away from her face. "That she is. And she knows it" Kyler said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kyler now had all the proof he needed to believe that his girlfriend was part of the Jedi prophecy. Now he was going to support her so much more.

"Jedi are you?" Yoda asked continuing with his questions.

"Yes we are. Caylee's father is the head of the new Jedi Order." Kyler replied.

"A favor I ask. Take Senator Amidala from here and protect her for a while."

Salian and Kyler looked at each other then back at Master Yoda. "When do we leave and where should we take her?" Kyler asked.

* * *

"Send a pregnant body to Naboo we will. Must seem that she was still pregnant when she died." Master Yoda said. "Use a decoy we must."

"What about the children?" Bail Organa asked. "My wife and I will be more then willing to take Leia and raise her as our own. We have talked about adopting a daughter for sometime now."

"Agree with you I do." Yoda said.

"And what about the boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To Tatooine." Yoda said.

"And I will take him to the Lars. And I will stay there and watch over him." Obi-Wan said.

"What about Padmé? She needs protection." Bail asked.

"Protected she is. Taken far away from all of this." Yoda replied.

"By who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A child of light and hope."

Obi-Wan and Bail looked at each other then looked at Yoda. The wise Jedi Master said no more.

"Master Yoda, who is that young woman who saved Padmé?" Bail asked.

"Hard to explain. The future she is."

"How can she be the future when she is almost the same age as Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No more questions now. But know that all will be set right in the future."

* * *

Caylee's eyes slowly opened. She had no idea where she was or what had happened. All she could remember was that she felt like she was dying from all the pain that she feeling. Then she vaguely remembered stumbling through a medical facility towards another room. It felt like she had been taken over by some other power that was driving her.

She turned her head to the side and saw her grandmother lying next to her, slowly breathing. Well it was her grandmother, but when she was much younger then Caylee knew her as.

Caylee swung her feet over the side of the bunk and sat up. Then she realized where she was. She was in the _Silverdancer. _She slowly stood up and made her way towards the main cabin.

"Well good morning sunshine," Kyler said from the captain's seat when Caylee entered the cabin. She smiled as him then sat down in the seat behind him. Salian was sitting in the copilot's seat. He offered it to Caylee, but she turned it down.

"Where are we going and why is my grandmother with us?"

"We're going to Dantooine. And Master Yoda asked us to watch her for a while until the Gungans can help us. There's going to be a mock funeral on Naboo. Yet the Queen, Padmé 's family, and Boss Nass will know the truth." Kyler said explaining the situation to Caylee.

"Does he know who I am?" Caylee asked.

Kyler and Salian both nodded yes. "But your grandmother can't know your last name. Too many questions." Salian added.

Caylee nodded in agreement as the _Silverdancer _dropped out of hyperspace near Dantooine. She hoped that everything would be all right.

* * *

Darth Vader starred out into the vast emptiness of space. He hadn't been in his mechanical suit that long as he was still getting used to it. But there were a few things he had retained.

He had retained his ability to reach out into the Force. He would do that so often just to see if Padmé was really gone. He felt various beings, but never his Padmé. She had to still be alive! He didn't believe that she was gone, even after witnessing her funeral on Naboo.

Yet one day he felt something very, very similar to her. A being that seemed familiar to him, yet also very unfamiliar at the same time. He knew that he had to look into it…

* * *

Present:

Anakin sat up breathing hard. For the second time in as many nights he had had the same dream. The dream of the young Jedi standing up against him on Dantooine. He finally realized who the young Jedi was.

It was Caylee.

He had fought his own granddaughter and almost killed her.

Anakin wondered how she had ended up in the past. He wondered if she was there now….

* * *

Past:

Caylee sensed it first. Something was fast approaching the little house that they were all staying. They had been there only a few days with no incidents.

Padmé had recovered and was still trying to take it all in. and this was the last thing that she needed.

Caylee motioned for Kyler to come outside with her for a second, while Salian helped Padmé clean up the house.

"What is it?" Kyler whispered.

"Something is heading our way. I'm going to check it out. Make sure Padmé doesn't know anything." Caylee said kissing Kyler's cheek softly.

"I will. But be careful."

"Don't worry."

* * *

Vader disembarked his transport. He could feel Padmé close to him as well as that other Force signature he had discovered.

It didn't take him long to find one of the beings he was looking for. Standing on a ridge not far from him was a young woman. She was the one who caused the disturbance in the Force.

'_This is going to be easy…too easy…' _he thought to himself approaching the young woman.


	9. Past vs Future

_Author's Note: I know that this is fast for a second update for Destiny's Hand. But so many people wanted a quick update, I decided to give in. Especially since my writing time gets cut next week. Enjoy!_

Chapter Nine: Past vs. Future:

Caylee took a deep breath the closer her grandfather – no wait, Darth Vader – got to her. She knew that he was here for one thing – Padmé. And she knew that she had to protect her grandmother at all costs. Even if that meant facing her grandfather.

She didn't want to fight him. She didn't even want to come face to face with him. But that wasn't what destiny had determined. She knew that this confrontation had been set even before she had been born. It was just how it was.

She took a hold of her lightsaber ready for anything.

* * *

Vader found it odd that this young woman didn't fear him, yet instead pitied him. He could feel it through the Force; the closer he got to her. He knew that this young woman was a Jedi. But who had trained her? He had never seen her in all his years at the temple. And she had to be a few years younger then he was.

He could have Force choked her, but what fun would that be? Besides he wanted to know why she was causing such a great disturbance in the Force.

"How are you!" he demanded as he lit his crimson lightsaber.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," she replied in a mocking tone as she too, lit her lightsaber.

"You know I can destroy you."

"I know that. But I know that you have many questions for me. Such as why I pity you."

That last comment did it. Vader lunged the best he could at the young woman. She quickly blocked his blow as she moved backwards. They continued to parry each other across the open field for what seemed like forever. Eventually it was Caylee who took a misstep.

Vader ceased the moment and swiped upwards while the young woman fell face first to the ground. All he heard was a cry of anguish.

For a brief second, the young woman knelt on the ground for a second then stood up. When she lifted her head to face him, Vader saw that she now had an almost identical cut near her eye like he had had.

"I don't want to fight you anymore," she softly said as she held her lightsaber in her hand. It was powered down. "But I'm not going to allow you to get past me."

Before Vader could do anything, the young woman had powered back on her saber, leapt up over him and used the Force to push him forwards. Vader stumbled briefly but caught his footing. He quickly turned around and hurled his lightsaber at the young woman. She was getting on his last nerve!

She caught it with ease and held it briefly before throwing it to the ground before him.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can kill me then you can take your wife with you wherever you want to. But you have to kill me." Caylee said starring at him directly.

Vader used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber, powered it on, and approached her. Soon they were parrying once again. The one good thing that came with having mechanical limbs was that Vader didn't get that tired. And that was bad for his opponent.

He could tell that the young woman was wearing down. _"Good. Soon I will be able to have Padmé back."_

The young woman began to falter and Vader took several cheap shots at her. He used his lightsaber to burn her across her wrist and in several other spots on her body. The young woman fell to the ground once again.

Vader pointed his red lightsaber blade at the throat of the young woman who was kneeling in front of him. Her head was bent down as she held her wrist close to her.

She slowly lifted her head up to look at him with sadness in her teal colored eyes. The cut close to her eye still burned red, as tears slowly began to fall from her eyes.

"Are you afraid to die?"

The young woman shook her head no.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Do you remember the little girl from your dreams? The strawberry blonde girl who runs at you happily?" she softly asked, looking up at him.

He stood there silent for a second or two. How did this young woman know his dreams? This had to be a dream! His grip on his lightsaber began to waver as he backed up slightly. How could this one young woman cause him to falter like this? How could a simple Jedi make the Chosen One falter? He was the lord of the Sith!

He slowly began to back away from her.

The young woman slowly got to her feet and limped closer towards him. "DO YOU REMEMBER HER!" she yelled at him, as she got closer to him.

"ye…s…yes. I remember her," he managed to say.

"THEN FOR HER SAKE LEAVE! LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" the young woman cried out as she continued to yell at him.

"I can't do that. My wife is here," he said in a deep mechanical voice.

"If you leave here now, I promise you that you will see her again. I can't tell you when or where, but I promise on my life you will see her again. But never look for her. Please if you love her," she said begging him.

He watched as the young woman fell back to her knees and began to sob. He flicked off his lightsaber, turned around and walked away.

When he was almost out of sight of the young woman he turned back to look at her. Deep within his cold heart, he made a vow to never look for Padmé again. And hopefully the young woman's promise would come true.

* * *

When Kyler found her, Caylee hadn't budged from the kneeling position that she was in when Vader had turned and walked away.

"Caylee are you alright?" he asked tilting her chin up to look at him. He carefully studied the burn on her face.

She nodded yes as tears gently began to fall down her cheeks.

"Who did this to you?" Kyler asked wiping the warm tears away.

"Grandpa."

* * *

"Will I ever see any of you again?" Padmé asked.

"I know you will." Caylee said smiling gently.

It was about a week after the incident on Dantooine. The Gungans had finally managed to set up a safe house for Padmé on the Nubian moon of Ohma-D'un. They also had several other safe house set up around the galaxy to make sure that Padmé would never be found. And she was to use a new name – Nadia Rubilo.

Caylee and Padmé gently hugged. "Thank you all for everything," she said before turning and walking away with the two Gungans that had been sent to escort her back to Ohma-D'un.

Caylee, Kyler and Salian all stood there and watched her leave. Kyler gently hugged Caylee as they watched. He could feel her sadness. He knew that she wanted to tell Padmé everything – that Anakin would throw off the dark side, that Luke and Leia both grow up happily and that she was her granddaughter.

"Come on let's go home." Kyler said.

Caylee looked up at him. "Home?"

"Its ready to send us back to our time," Salian said holding out the small time traveling device.

* * *

"Ok make sure that we're all strapped in tightly. I don't want to black out again." Caylee said as she tightened the harness around her. Salian and Kyler did the same thing. In the corner, Artie beeped worriedly.

Slowly Salian used the device to manipulate the Maw like he had done almost two weeks before then. Caylee smiled as the Maw began to distort. She looked at Kyler and Salian briefly before pushing the controls forward as the _Silverdancer_ into the Maw.

"I could have sworn that strapping in harder would have helped!" Caylee said as she untangled herself from the heap of bodies that lay on the ground of the cockpit.

* * *

"Well at least we're home." Kyler said.

"Let's make sure before we say anything. Artie take a reading!"

The astrodroid quickly plugged into the main computer and took a reading around them. He beeped as the reading went up on the screen.

Caylee read it quickly then sighed happily. "We're home."


	10. Bound

_Author's Note: Here ya'll go! Enjoy as usual – and I will update as soon as I can, which means when my Spanish homework is done…damn summer school! Please please please if you read this story and have never reviewed, please review! I love hearing any comments, questions, and/or flames...and I will reply to all those that I can...  
_

Chapter Ten: Bound

"So the three of you ended up in the past?" Luke asked confused.

"Yes daddy, for the tenth time." Caylee said getting a tad frustrated.

Caylee, Kyler and Salian had all just returned to Denon in the early morning hours. It had been a few weeks since Caylee and Kyler had gone missing. A few of the Jedi council members were suspicious, but Luke simply told them that he had sent them back to Zonama Sekot to meditate for a few weeks. Which wasn't a lie, since before the request of the Jedi council of old, Luke was going to do just that.

As soon as Caylee and Kyler had landed, Luke was waiting for them. He was relieved when they finally made it home and was also shocked when Alison Dube's older brother, who was thought to be long missing, was with them.

Upon returning to their apartment, both Jacen and Tara were up waiting for them. They too wanted to know what happened.

"Mesa glad mesa didn't go. Mesa be scared!" Tara said. Everyone laughed a little.

"Caylee how did you get that scar on your face? It looks like a lightsaber burned you." Luke asked as he studied his daughter's face.

"I rather not talk about that right now," she quickly said, turning her face away. He hesitantly dropped the subject. Hopefully she'll talk to him later about it or even her grandfather about it.

The small group continued their conversation well into the morning hours. And the six of them agreed not to mention what had happened to anyone. Well that was with the exception of Skywalker family members. Plus the time traveling trio didn't tell Luke, Jacen and Tara about what had happened to Caylee and having to take care of Padmé for a while.

The story that they told was that the ended up back in time, fought on Kessel, and then went into hiding on various planets because of the Empire. That wasn't a total lie. It just left out some important facts. Caylee would eventually come clean with her father, but she wanted to talk to her grandfather first.

"I want the three of you to rest and recoup today. Don't worry about the council. I'll figure out something to tell them. But Salian, they are going to want to speak to you about what you've been through. Just make sure you don't mention anything about time travel." Luke said.

"Yes sir." Salian said. "But what about my family?"

Luke smiled slightly. "Your sister is on Ossus. While your parents were forced off of Courscant during the Yuuzhan Vong war, they are now residing on Roon. You'll be reunited with them soon, I promise. But we just need to make sure of a few things."

Salian slightly smiled. Caylee had warned him about what the council was going to do. They had to make absolutely sure that he was no longer a Sith. And that meant many tests and interviews. But to be reunited with his family, he would do anything.

"Now I think its time we all get some rest." Luke said smiling. Everyone agreed.

"Wait, there is something I need to do first," Caylee said taking the small time travel device out from her belt.

"What's that?" Jacen asked.

"The little device that got us in this mess," Kyler said.

Caylee set it on the ground and then stomped down on it. "No one should be able to mess with time."

* * *

"Daddy I need to go to Naboo for a while." 

Luke looked up at Caylee as she walked into the main room of the apartment a few days after their return home. The council had grilled Salian several times already. And so far they didn't see any reason not to believe him. Caylee had been present for all the interviews. And each time she felt a pang in her heart. Something was troubling her deep inside.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to grandpa."

Luke looked at her with concern written all over his face. "Is it about what happened in the past?"

Caylee slowly nodded yes.

"You haven't told me yet what happened."

She sighed and sat down next to her father. "Do you ever wonder why grandpa never went looking for grandma after he became Darth Vader?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"I know why he never went to look."

"How so?"

Caylee went on to tell her father everything that she, Kyler and Salian hadn't told them the night that they returned. She told him from the feeling she got in her chest to saving her grandmother to facing Darth Vader and actually walking away from it with nothing but a few scars.

When she was done with the story, the look on her father's face scared her. "Daddy? Daddy are you alright?"

"I agree you do need to talk to your grandpa. We need to find out if all of this really did happen in the past."

* * *

Anakin knew who was coming up the river on a speeder of some kind as he sat out on the veranda. He could pick her Force signature out from anywhere. It was Caylee. Besides he also knew that she was coming to see him. Luke had called to let him know. 

The closer Caylee got to the lake retreat, the better Anakin sensed her feelings through the Force. And he didn't like what he felt. Something was either wrong or really bugging her.

"Now here's a face I haven't seen for a while!" Anakin said happily greeting her, as she walked up into the veranda.

She didn't say anything as she pushed back the hood of her Jedi robe to reveal her face. When Anakin saw the cut near her eye, he dropped the glass he was holding. The glass shattered all across the stone veranda.

Tears were forming in the corners of Caylee's eyes as she stood there and starred at her grandpa. Anakin had no idea what to say or even what to do. He had done that to her. He had almost killed his granddaughter.

"Anakin! What's wrong?" Padmé asked rushing out onto the veranda. She had been in the house when she heard the glass break. She stopped once she saw Caylee standing there. It took her a second to register what was going on. She knew Caylee had been gone for a few weeks.

"What happened to your eye?" Padmé gently asked, standing inbetween Caylee and Anakin.

"I did that to her." Anakin softly said.

Padmé looked at her husband confused for a second, then took a step back as he moved forward and pulled Caylee into a huge hug. Immediately Caylee broke down and began sobbing into her grandfather's chest.

"I'm so sorry Caylee. I know that I didn't know it was you at the time. But still I'm so sorry." Anakin whispered into her hair.

"I know grandpa," she whispered back.

After a few seconds, Padmé joined in the hug. She knew something was horribly wrong, if Anakin was crying.

Once the tearful hug had ended, they all sat out on the veranda and Caylee told them everything that happened.

And finally a lot of things made sense to Padmé, especially in regards to who had saved her and protected her for a while until the Gungans came for her. But never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that it was her granddaughter all along. But there was just one thing that she wasn't sure about.

"When you said it was your fault that Caylee has a cut by her eye, what did you mean Anakin?" Padmé asked.

Anakin sighed. "Palpatine had told me you died and that I had killed you. But for some reason I knew you were alive. I finally found your signature in the Force along with another's. I went to Dantooine to take you from whoever was protecting you. There a young woman who was very powerful in the Force greeted me. She and I fought for a while and I would had killed her but she brought up mention of a dream that I had."

"A dream?" Padmé asked confused.

"Before I knew you were pregnant, I had a dream of a little girl running at me happily. I always took it as our little girl. That was why I was so insistent on thinking it was a girl that you were carrying. Every so often I would dream about this little girl. Then eventually I learned that she was my granddaughter and she was one of the reasons I reverted back to the light. I knew I had to save Luke's life from Palpatine so that she could be born. So when this young woman mentioned the dream, I was shocked. So I simply walked away. But there was a promise that she made me. She promised that I would see you again someday." Anakin said smiling at his wife. Padmé smiled back and gently squeezed his hand.

Caylee smiled at them both. She knew that the promises she had made them both in the past had come true. And that was the reason she made them. She knew that they were going to come true. Maybe that's why destiny had made it so that she was the one that saved her grandparents and also reunited them.

That had to be it. And that had to be why the bond between Caylee and Anakin was so strong. It was as strong as the bond between husband and wife or even father a son. But this one was special. It was a bond between a grandfather and his granddaughter.

* * *

_AN #2:__ Please review! I love to know what people think!_


	11. Misinterpretations

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's the latest chapter of 'Destiny's Hand'. Read and enjoy! Oh and check out 'What is Real' by AMAPADME – it's a cute story! And tell her that I sent ya!

Chapter 11: Misinterpretations

"So he isn't the Child of Darkness?" Trekk asked.

"Oh he is. It's just that if we want the Child of Destruction to be born then we need his sister." Darth Sidi said.

"But why?"

"It is the Child of Light that gives birth to Destruction. Take away the light and chaos reigns. That is what we want, isn't it?"

"Yes Master, it is."

"Then we must get the Skywalker girl very soon. Or else it will be too late. She's already brought Salian Dube back to the light. There is no telling who will be next."

"I still don't see where we went wrong?"

"Most Sith and Jedi prophecies deal with just one being. But not this one. It was about twins. And like us, the Jedi too have interrupted it that way. We need to act quickly, before the Jedi realize this mistake as well."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Caylee couldn't help but smile. 

Today was the day that Salian was going to be reunited with his parents and his little sister.

When Luke had called and informed Thatnos and Gabriel Dube that their son was still alive, they were skeptical at first. That was until Luke told them all the events behind what happened to Salian. That was when they believed him.

Alison, on the other hand, was scared. She knew that she had an older brother but she had never met him. Caylee and Caitlyn both helped ease the younger girl's fears.

And now it was all worth it.

Just seeing Alison happy as well as Salian, brought tears to Caylee's eyes. She had always dreamt of what it would be like to be reunited with Cray after so long. But she knew that was going to never happen.

"Cheer up sweetie," Kyler said putting an arm around Caylee's shoulders as he, Caylee, and Caitlyn all headed back to the Jedi Complex. They were going to give Salian and his family some time alone. Plus Luke had asked them to all go and help some younglings with their levitation skills.

Caylee sniffled and smiled.

"Besides you are already like my sister, Caylee!" Caitlyn said happily. "And if you and Kyler ever get married then we will be sisters for real!"

Caylee looked up at Kyler and smiled, who was bright red from his sister's comment. They were both way too young to be thinking of that at the moment, but maybe some day.

* * *

"_You've been lucky too many times. Now your luck has finally run out…" a harsh voice said._

"_I don't think so." Anakin said holding his lightsaber in front of him. _

_The dark figure in front of him laughed. "You don't even know who I am."_

"_Then why don't you show yourself to me."_

"_That I will. So you can see the face of the one who kills you."_

_The dark figure slowly pushed back the hood of their robe to reveal themselves. Dumbfounded for a second, Anakin could do nothing but whisper "No…"_

Anakin sat up breathing hard and he trembling from head to toe. The nightmare he just had, couldn't be a vision of the future. It just couldn't be.

* * *

"This place is so beautiful!' Caylee said looking out over a vast deep blue ocean. 

"Yeah it is. It reminds me a lot of home. I think that's why after my dad left here, he eventually settled on Naboo. It reminded him of here." Kyler replied, holding Caylee close to him.

The Hendrix family had finally gone on a much-needed vacation and Caylee had gone with them. They went back to Joel Hendrix's home planet of Nacisili. It was a peaceful planet far out on the Outer Rim, near Naboo. Mainly humans lived there as well as many other species from various planets. Joel had left Nacisili to attend the University of Theed on Naboo. That was how he met his wife. They married on Naboo and decided to live there.

Then once Kyler and Caitlyn were born, they would go back and visit Joel's parents and family there. But ever since the Yuuzhan Vong invasion ended and Joel had gotten into politics, they hadn't been back. And Joel and Nakota figured it was about time they went back for a visit.

When Kyler found out that they were going to Nacisili, he wanted Caylee to come and see it. And Joel and Nakota had no objections. Nor did Luke. In fact he thought that it was a good idea. She still hadn't recovered from what had happened to her in the past.

After a few more minutes, Caylee and Kyler headed back into his grandparents' house for dinner. And during dinner, Joel made a surprise announcement.

"When we get back to Denon and the Senate reconvenes, I'm going to formally announce my candidacy for Chief of State."

Everyone seemed happy but Caylee. Yet she didn't let it show. Something was nudging her wrong about the entire idea. She would just figure it out later.

* * *

_Caylee ran down a dark hall and tried to break through several locked doors but she couldn't. None of them would open! Behind her, something sinister was catching up with her. She could see the shadow of a dark dragon, gaining ground on her. _

_She tried to turn and run but found her feet firmly planted to the ground. Behind her the dragon lunged and instead of devouring her, it became one with her. She screamed as fire spread through her veins…_

"Caylee! Caylee! Wake up!"

Kyler frantically shook her awake. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms outside under the stars.

Her eyes snapped opened as tears spilled from them. She immediately curled up into Kyler's arms and began to bawl.

"Shh. It's alright baby. It was only a dream," he gently said, holding her close to him. She nodded into his chest as she continued to cry.

He held her there for a few more minutes. Once she had calmed down, they went back into the darkened house.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

Kyler could feel her still shaking from her nightmare. He hesitantly agreed, given that if his parents found out he and Caylee had slept together, they would have his hide. But then again, they did leave them sleeping outside. And it wasn't like they were going to do anything. Caylee just needed someone to comfort her.

The next morning, when Kyler woke up, Caylee was nowhere to be found. He thought that maybe the entire episode last night was a dream. But then again, the spot next to him on the bed was still warm from a human's body.

Once he got dressed, it didn't take him long to find her. His mother said that Caylee had gone for a walk out on the beach. Kyler quickly ran down there to find her.

He found her standing close to the water's edge, with her arms wrapped tightly around her. He slowly moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He softly kissed her neck. He could feel that she was still worried about her nightmare.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he gently asked.

She shook her head no as she turned around in his arms so that she could lay her head on his shoulder. "Promise me something, Kyler."

"What?"

"No matter what happens never lose faith in me," she asked without looking up at him.

He gently tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "I will never lose faith in you, Caylee. I love you, that's why."

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

They sealed their promise with a kiss.

* * *

"Who are the main competition?" 

"Senator Hendrix from Naboo and Senator Nai'ghi from Bakura."

"Take care of them both."

"Yes sir."

* * *

After a week on Nacisili, it was time to head back. Nakota and Joel were going back to Denon and Kyler, Caitlyn and Caylee were all going back to Ossus. 

"Thank you for letting me come and visit," Caylee said hugging Kyler's grandmother goodbye.

"My pleasure dear. Come back anytime."

Caylee smiled and said she would.

The closer they all go to the main hanger bay in the capital of Itchia, the more a feeling of uneasiness came over Caylee. That was when they all felt it.

Caylee, Kyler and Caitlyn all took off in a sprint towards the hangar bay. Joel and Nakota knew that something had to be wrong for all of them to break out in a sprint like that.

As the trio got close to the two ships, a dark figure was seen running from them both. Kyler and Caitlyn took off after him, while Caylee inspected the ships. She took one step close to the _Silverdancer_, when she suddenly leapt back. Something wasn't right.

A blast from the _Silverdancer_ as well as the Hendrixs' ship threw her backwards. She landed with a hard thud against the ground.

Kyler and Caitlyn had caught up with the Rodian who had been hired by a Botham who wanted Joel Hendrix dead. And when the blast occurred, the Rodian began to laugh. "Its too late!" he said.

That was when it hit Kyler. Caylee was injured.

He used the Force to knock the Rodian unconscious so that Caitlyn could bring him back to the authorities without his help, while he made a beeline back to where they had left Caylee. He found her lying motionless among the burning wreckage of two ships.

"Caylee! Caylee! Answer me!" Kyler said as he lifted Caylee's head into his lap.

But there was no answer.

* * *

AN #2: The idea for the dragon came from the 'ROTS' novel...so thought I would mention that. I give all props to Matther Stover who wrote an excellent novel and gave me some great ideas. 


	12. Lost in the Moment

_AN: Whew! This was a long chapter for me! But I really like how it turned out! So enjoy!_

Chapter 12: Lost in the Moment

He didn't know how to feel or even think at the moment. He had tried to meditate during his journey to Naboo from Denon then on to Nacisili, but found he couldn't. His mind was on one thing and one thing alone –his daughter.

When the word spread that there had been an assassination attempt on the life of Senator Hendrix, Luke began to worry. He knew that Caylee, Kyler and Caitlyn could all handle whatever came their way. But something was still worrying him. Something in the Force was causing him to worry.

Then the call came. Nakota was the one who called and told him that Caylee had suffered a severe trauma to the head and wasn't responding to anything at all. That call solidified Luke's feelings. His daughter' injury had been what was taunting him through the Force.

So now he, Tara and Jacen were on their way to Nacisili. The entire way there, Luke sat by himself lost in thought.

What if Caylee never regained consciousness?

What if she did, yet was paralyzed?

Or worse yet…

….what if she died?

Luke couldn't fathom that thought. It was just too awful. He couldn't bear to loose Caylee. He had lost so much in his life already and loosing his daughter would just be too much.

To keep him calm and cool, he tried to remember all the good times…

…_he sat and watched happily as Mara held Caylee and Cray in her lap. They weren't even a year old yet. _

_Cray had just said his first word and it had been 'mama'. Now he was all smiles about it. But Caylee had yet to say hers._

"_Come on sweetheart," Mara said urging Caylee._

_Caylee looked up at her mother with a blank look on her face. Mara smiled down at her. "But its alright if you don't want to talk yet."_

_Mara gently kissed her daughter's forehead, then hugged both of her children tightly. Caylee giggled gently and reached out for her father. Luke happily took Caylee from his wife's arms._

_Caylee smiled brightly at her father. "Huggie!" she happily said, as she wrapped her chubby little arms around her father's neck._

_Luke hugged her back as tears began to gently form in his eyes. Both of his children were talking!_

"_Huggie dada!"_

_Luke looked over at Cray, who was also reaching out for him. Mara handed Cray over to Luke as well. The twins hugged their father. _

"_Huggie mama!" Caylee said. Then Cray would say the same thing. Luke and Mara chuckled a little as they kept swapping the twins back and forth, giving them all the huggies they asked for…_

It was the small memories that gave Luke hope that everything would be all right.

* * *

Anakin sat on the veranda to the lake retreat, starring out into the Nubian sunset. Luke, Tara and Jacen had just landed on Naboo and were on their way to meet him and Padmé. Then they were all going to go to Nacisili together. 

He had no idea how his granddaughter was at the moment. But neither did Luke for that matter.

If there was one thing that Anakin wanted most in the galaxy was to reverse time. Not for himself, but for Caylee. She had been through so much for such a young age. But then again, she was almost 17.

When he was 17, he was still under Obi-Wan's tutelage. No thoughts of darkness, power or even becoming a Sith. But also his mother was still alive then.

But things weren't like that for Caylee. She had lost her mother and her brother when she was three, witnessed a galactic war, traveled to the past and even came close to death several times before now.

Anakin wished things were so much simpler for Caylee…

…_He smiled gently at the two sleeping babies before him – his newborn grandson and granddaughter. He couldn't be prouder of Luke. _

_His son had single handily revived the Jedi Order that he had destroyed. Then Luke had even found love in the heart of a former Sith. And now they had a family. _

_Anakin could feel that vibrant Force signatures of his newest grandchildren. He knew that being on the other side of the Force would give him the ability to watch over and guide them both through their lives._

_But it was Caylee, more then Cray, that Anakin focused on for a moment. It was this newborn child that had helped release him from the shackles of darkness so long ago. She had saved him before she was even a thought to either Luke or Mara. _

_This was indeed a very special little girl…_

Even though that was when Anakin was one with the Force when he first saw Caylee and Cray, he had never forgot that moment. He hoped that Caylee would be all right.

* * *

Kyler lay in the soft grass starring up into the Nacisilian sun. He had to get out of the med center. He couldn't bear sitting there helplessly as Caylee lay unconscious. In all actuality, he hadn't even wanted to leave the med center in their first place. But Caitlyn had convinced him to leave for just a little bit. Sitting there for two days was doing no good. 

Since their parents were busy trying to figure out who tried to kill them and their family. So it was up to Caitlyn to make sure her older brother didn't go insane. She knew just how much he cared for Caylee.

Besides, Luke and everyone were about to arrive on Nacisili and Kyler should be the one to greet them since as far as he was concerned he and Caylee would eventually get married someday. Well that was if things went the way he wanted them to. That meant Caylee had to recover.

He had never loved anyone else in his life. But he was still young. Yet then again, they had grown up together, experienced so much with each other and shared many firsts together…

…Their first and hopefully last galactic war…

…Their first missions as Jedi Padawans…

…And each of their first kisses….

Kyler would never forget that day on Ossus. He was 16 and she was 13.

…"_Kyler I dare you to go up and kiss Caylee Skywalker." Bret Igrain whispered. _

"_I can't do that! She's my sister's best friend and also Master Skywalker's daughter."_

"_So what!"_

"_Why don't you kiss her then," Kyler suggested._

"_Naw. She's not my type."_

_Kyler laughed. "Who is then?"_

_Bret didn't say anything for a second while he thought. "Fine I'll kiss her then," he said beginning to walk away and find her._

"_No I will," Kyler said stopping him._

"_I knew it," Bret snickered as Kyler began to walk towards Caylee, who had just entered the common area._

_Kyler nervously made his way towards Caylee. Why was he so nervous? It was Caylee that he was dared to kiss, not some random Jedi trainee. He knew that if he told her that it was a dare, then he was sure she'd go along with it. She was easy going like that. _

"_Hey Caylee, I need to talk to you for a sec." he said to her._

"_Sure."_

_He pulled her off to the side, towards a darken corner of the common area. He hoped that no one, but Bret saw them. Also he hoped that Caylee's father didn't show up all of the sudden. _

"_Ok here's the thing, I was dared by Bret to kiss you," he stumbled out, looking around nervously. _

_Caylee laughed softly. "So all you need is a kiss from me?" she asked._

"_Un hun." _

_She smiled gently at him as she quickly kissed his lips then walked away. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Did she just kiss him when he was supposed to kiss her? And he liked it! _

"_I can't believe that you kissed her!" Bret said coming up to him. _

"_Yeah I did. I'll be right back."_

_Kyler walked into the hallway after Caylee. Their quick kiss had caused all sorts of odd feelings to emerge. He had to find out something. _

"_Hey Caylee wait up!" Kyler said running after her. _

_Caylee stopped, turned around and waited for Kyler to catch up with her. _

"_Caylee, I'm sorry but I have to kiss you again."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just do," Kyler said taking her face in his hands. _

_They leaned in and softly kissed on the lips. It was a sweet, gentle kiss full of so much promise…_

…That kiss had been so long ago. And after that it had taken them almost a year to finally start dating as he thought of it. And there had been so many more kisses since then. And hopefully so many more to come.

* * *

Kyler slowly led the group through the med center to Caylee's room. Jacen and Tara had stayed behind with Caitlyn, Joel and Nakota. 

Luke had just been informed by the doctors about Caylee's situation. Basically she had taken a hard blow to the head when the explosion occurred. And her body was functioning fine, with the exception of being on a ventilator. But that was for the safe side. Also her brain was showing all signs of normal activity. But the doctors had no idea why she wasn't coming around faster. Luke informed them that Dr. Rogan Tobias would be there in a few days to take over her case. They said that was fine.

Next came the hard part. Seeing Caylee.

When Luke saw her, lying motionless and hooked up to so many machines. She had been that way for going on five days now. He slowly sat down in the car next to her bed and picked up her hand. Finally after holding back for so long, Luke broke down and cried.

He cried because his own flesh and blood wasn't responding to anything – not drugs, not humans, nor could anyone find her Force signature within the Force. Kyler had tried. Caitlyn had tried. And so had Luke.

Padmé walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "Luke, she'll be fine. She's strong, just like you and your father. She's a Skywalker," she whispered. Luke nodded yes as he hugged his mother.

Anakin stood off to the side and watched his wife and son. That reminded him of a time when Padmé and Caylee were cooking…

…"_Ok roll the dough gently in a ball like this and place it on the plate like this," Padmé said. _

_Caylee smiled and mimicked exactly what her grandmother was doing. Anakin watched happily from his seat at the table. He wished that there had been more moments like this before now. But for the first four years that he had been back on the living side of the Force, it had mainly been taken up with the war against the Yuuzhan Vong. _

_Anakin had to admit that the more Caylee spent with her grandmother, the more she acted like Padmé. He couldn't help but laugh at the way Caylee was mimicking her grandmother's moves as they cooked some Nubian cookies together…_

Anakin smiled gently at Luke and Padmé. It was moments like this that made him realize just how grateful he was for being given a second chance at living. Now only if Caylee would come around as well. She just had to recover. If not then everyone's lives were going to change.

* * *

"Come on Caylee. Please wake up. Everyone is here for you. Your dad, grandpa and grandma all got her today as well as Jacen and Tara." Kyler whispered to Caylee as he held her hand in the darken room. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with the help of machines. The longer he watched her the more he wanted to change places with her. 

He would do so in an instant. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to marry Caylee and protect her from everything in the galaxy. He felt that it was partly his fault that the person he loved most of all was in this grave situation…

…""_Caylee! Caylee! Answer me!" he said as he lifted Caylee's head into his lap. She didn't answer him. _

_He dove into the Force to try to revive her. But for some reason he couldn't find her Force signature anywhere. He began to panic. What was wrong? Why wouldn't she respond? He knew she was breathing and everything and all her vital signs where there. But she just wasn't responding to him. _

_He held her close to him, careful not to move her too much. Tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. He couldn't loose Caylee! He needed her! She completed him…_

A single tear slipped down Kyler's cheek.

* * *

Luke watched from the hallway. He knew that Kyler loved his daughter just as much as she loved him. He knew it from the time Caylee was 14. He saw it in their eyes and the way they tried to play it off that they didn't share feelings for each other. Then when she was 15, she told him that she and Kyler had been dating for a year. He wasn't mad. He was happy she had finally told him the truth. And she was in shock when he told her that he knew the entire time. 

But also he couldn't be happier. His daughter had found something that he didn't find until much later in life. Caylee and Kyler made the perfect couple. Everyone thought so.

Caylee needed to recover. If not for his sake, then at least for Kyler.

* * *

"_Hello?" a tiny voice called out in the darkness. "Is anyone there?"_

_There was no answer. _

"_Please someone help me," the tiny voice said beginning to cry. "I don't know who I am…"_


	13. The Fallen Shroud

AN: Hey everyone! I'm in a very good mood today! He-Man and the Masters of the Universe is coming out on DVD next week! I can't wait! Enjoy this chapter as usual!

Chapter 13: The Fallen Shroud

"_Hello?" a tiny voice called out in the darkness. "Is anyone there?"_

_There was no answer. _

"_Please someone help me," the tiny voice said beginning to cry. "I don't know who I am…"_

"_Oh small one, I can help you," a shrill voice said from the shadows._

"_Who are you?"_

_A pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the darkness, followed by a dark green scaly face. It was a dragon. "I'm your spirit," the dragon said in its shrill voice._

"_You can't be!" the tiny voice cried out in fear._

"_Oh but I am."_

_The scared little girl turned and ran as fast as she could down a dark hall. The dragon followed fast behind her._

_She tried to go through the various doors that lined the dark hallway, but none of them would open. She turned around and saw the dragon catching up to her. It leapt at her and instead of devouring her, it became one with her. She screamed in pain as it felt like fire ran through her veins…_

"Caylee! Caylee! Wake up!" a strange voice frantically said.

She slowly opened her eyes to see and older gentleman shaking her shoulders. When he saw that her eyes were opened, he stopped shaking her awake. She watched as he sighed in relief then he bent over and softly kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad that you are finally awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down in a chair next to her bed.

"Fine I guess," she said struggling to sit up in the bed. Eventually she got it. "Where am I anyway?"

"The Medical Center on Nacisili."

The older man looked at her funny for a second, and then seemed to shake whatever he was thinking back away.

"You were in a bad accident," he said.

"Oh."

"Any more questions sweetheart?"

She nodded yes. "Who are you?"

* * *

"As far as I can tell the blow to her head she took as brought on amnesia," the med droid said. "The only way to know for sure is to run more tests on her. I will go get Dr. Tobias for you."

Luke nodded yes in response as he nervously rubbed his temples. The past week had been a nightmare. From receiving the call that Senator Hendrix had been attacked and that Caylee had been injured to this. He had been relived when she had woken up, but that was short lived. His brief happiness had been shattered when his own daughter didn't know who he was.

The med droid took off down the hall. Luke waited a second and took a deep breath before going back into Caylee's room.

He smiled gently at her as he entered the room. She hesitantly smiled back. He knew that she was really confused about everything.

He went over and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "What other things are you wanting to know?" he gently asked.

"Well you told me that you are my father and that my name is Caylee. But then everything else is a blur."

Luke sat there for a second thinking of the best way to tell his daughter about her life. He head no idea what to tell her or even where to begin. But he was saved by the arrival of Dr. Tobias.

"Now young lady if you could remember all the times that I have had to fix you up, you would be amazed." Dr. Tobias said as he entered the room. He was scanning a data pad with all her charts on it. "But we'll save those stories for later. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. I just really wish I could remember who you were."

"I am Dr. Rogan Tobias. And don't worry dear, I am going to try my best to help you remember."

She smiled slightly at him.

"But right now I need to talk to your dad in the hall for a moment."

She nodded yes, as Luke and Dr. Tobias went out into the hallway.

"From what the droids have told me, is that they think she is suffering from full amnesia. But I don't buy that."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"She's a Jedi. I wouldn't be surprised if her memories slowly returned over time. But even then I don't know how long that would take. It could be a few days to even the rest of her life."

Luke sighed. "How should I go about telling her about her past?"

"In most cases I would say be straight forward. But in her case, since her past is so chaotic, I suggest taking it step by step. Answer any questions she has truthfully and some of it may hurt her, but that's the only way."

"Thanks Dr. Tobias," Luke said turning and walking back into Caylee's room.

Luke stopped and watched from the doorway for a moment. Caylee was slowly walking around the room on shaky legs. He watched as she slowly made her way to the window and looked out.

"Pretty isn't it?" Luke said going and standing next to her.

"Was I born here?" she asked turning and looking at him.

Luke shook his head no. "you were born on Courscant."

"Oh."

Luke smiled slightly. "Anything else?" he asked brushing a strain of curly hair away from Caylee's face.

"Where's my mother?"

"She died when you were very young," he softly said.

"Oh," was all that she said looking away from Luke and towards the floor.

Luke gently turned her face back towards him. Tears were slowly forming in the corners of Caylee's down turned eyes. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"I wish I could remember her," Caylee said letting her tears fall.

Luke pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried on his shoulder. He wished he knew a way to help her. He could possibly use the Force, but then that could cause more harm then good. So he decided just to wait and see if she ever remembered anything…

* * *

Anakin sat in the temporary apartment that everyone was staying at for the time being. Kyler and Jacen had gone to tinker with the _Jade's Shadow. _Padmé and Tara were off being shown around the planet by Kyler's grandmother. And lastly, Luke was with Caylee at the hospital. He hadn't heard about how Caylee was doing for a while, so he thought that he better find out. 

He reached out into the Force and felt for his son's warm presence. When he found it, he also found something else. Another familiar presence was with him.

"_I see someone is finally awake," _Anakin said to Luke through the Force.

"_She's asleep again…"_

Anakin felt Luke's thoughts trail off. _"What is it son?"_

"_She doesn't remember anything. Father, its horrible. She's been crying almost all afternoon."_

"_What have you told her?"_

"_I told her about Mara and Cray. That's all she could handle. I don't want to pressure her about anything."_

"_Good idea son. You stay there with her and I'll let everyone else know she's awake and the situation."_

"_Thank you."_

Anakin pulled out of the Force and sighed deeply. He couldn't believe that Caylee didn't have any of her memories. Being a member of the Skywalker family was a stamp that meant nothing in life was going to be easy.

* * *

Darth Sidi stared out in the darkness. He knew that the time had come to awaken the Child of Destruction. Things were going better then he had ever imagined. Soon the New Jedi Order would be no more. 

"You called for me Master?" Trekk said kneeling before him.

"The time has come, Trekk. Bring her to me."


	14. Broken Wings

AN: Sorry this took so long to get up. I had it all done before work but I really didn't like the ending, so I wanted to add more to it. So here it is! Besides I was having computer problems this past week as well as many other things, including a nasty allergic reaction to a bug bite. Enjoy and review as usual!

Chapter 14: Broken Wings

He stood in the doorway silently watching her sleep silently. Here she was alive and physically well. But mentally, she wasn't. She had no idea who she was or even what her supposed destiny was. But there was one thing that bugged him even more.

She had no idea who he was or even the love they shared.

"Why haven't you gone and talked to her yet?" Anakin asked coming up behind Kyler.

"She's only been awake two days. I don't want to confuse her anymore then she already is. She barely understands who her family is." Kyler said without taking his eyes off of Caylee.

Anakin sighed deeply. Kyler did have a point. The past two days had been just as difficult as the days when Caylee had been unconscious. Anakin looked at his granddaughter with sadness in his eyes.

Caylee had asked a lot of questions, nothing really hard. But when she wasn't asking questions, she just sat by the window and starred out of it. He could feel her confusion. And he wished there was a way to fix it.

"Before the accident she had a nightmare."

Anakin looked at Kyler confused for a second. "A nightmare?"

He nodded yes. "I know that she had them often when she was younger. And that recently she hasn't had too many of them."

"That's true," Anakin said. "Did she tell you what happened in it?"

Kyler shook his head no. "she cried in my arms and was clearly shaken by it. Then the next morning she made me promise her something."

"What was that?"

"She had me promise to never loose faith in her."

That shocked Anakin for a second. That wasn't typical Caylee talk. She was usually so confident about everything she did. That made Anakin realize that Caylee knew that something was about to happen to her. That was the only explanation. "Just make sure you don't loose that faith and I'm certain that Caylee will remember everything one day." Anakin said placing a reassuring hand on Kyler's shoulder.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

"Daddy are you sure its ok to fly on this ship?" Caylee wearily asked. She looked at the _Millennium Falcon_ in an odd way.

Luke chuckled. "Yes I'm sure it's alright to fly on. This ship has saved my life countless times," he said as he and Caylee boarded the _Falcon_.

Jacen, Tara, and the Hendrixs had all taken the _Jade's Fire_ back to Denon. Han and Leia had come to Nacisili to pick up Luke, Caylee, Anakin and Padmé. Neither Han nor Leia had seen Caylee since the accident, yet they had been informed of the situation with her memories.

Also Caylee knew that Leia and Han were her aunt and uncle. And that was about all. So when she saw them for the first time, she hugged them gently. Then she began to wonder around the _Falcon _more.

"You're right, she has changed." Leia said moving over and standing next to her parents and Luke.

"That she has." Luke said. "I just hope things gets better soon."

Since the attack that injured Caylee had been an assassination attempt on a Senator's life, it was big news all across the galaxy. But none more rampant then on Denon.

Luke was hesitant about taking Caylee into a situation like that. The last thing he wanted was for her to be plagued by questions. Especially since she couldn't remember anything at all.

So instead of going back to Denon, the entire Skywalker clan was going to Naboo for a while. Leia and Han were going to stay for a few days. They hadn't been on a vacation for a while and they were due for one. Luke and Caylee were going to go because maybe if Caylee could be isolated from society for a while she could possible be able to reconnect with the Force. Then a few days after they would arrive, Kyler would join them.

Ever since she had woken up, Luke and Anakin both had noticed that Caylee's presence was in the Force, but for some odd reason that she was connecting to it. Maybe being isolated, Luke and Anakin could work with her then maybe she could remember that way.

* * *

The day after the family arrived at Varykino, Luke and Anakin began to acquaint Caylee with the Force again. Or at least attempt to. They knew that her presence could be found in the Force, as well as every other living being. Now only if she could connect with it.

As they explained what the Force was and who the Jedi were, she seemed to understand.

They had decided to start off slowly with her. Take it step by step.

Step one: levitation.

Caylee concentrated as hard as she could on the small rock in front of her. The rock moved a little around on the ground but never elevated in height. Anakin watched as the look of determination on his granddaughter's face fade and a look of disappointment took its place. It had been almost a week that she had been attempting to levitate an object.

"This is hopeless!" she cried as she stood up from the ground and ran off.

Anakin tried to stop her, but the rock she had been concentrating on shot off in the other direction.

"_At least she is connecting to the Force. But she doesn't know it yet."

* * *

_

Kyler had just arrived at Varykino, when Caylee ran right past him towards the banks of the lake. He watched her run off.

"Go talk to her Kyler. I have a feeling that she'll open up to you better then myself or Luke." Anakin said standing at the top of the stairs.

"What happened?"

"She's frustrated about not being able to touch the Force. Maybe you can figure out a better way to teach her then we can."

Kyler nodded and headed off to find Caylee.

* * *

Trekk stood on the other side of the lake across from Varykino where the Skywalkers were all located. He could feel the frustration that was emitting from Caylee Skywalker. She hadn't been able to fully grasp the Force for days.

And knowing that he couldn't help but smile. He knew that she would give anything to have her memories back. All he needed to do was get her alone and convince her that turning to the dark side would help her do that.

Once the child of light became an agent of darkness, then the child of destruction took their place. And that was exactly what he and his master wanted.

* * *

AN #2: To the person who asked if the dragon dream was inspired by the ROTS novel, yes it was. I had mentioned that in previous chapters. 


	15. Visions and Requests

AN: Here ya go! Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Visions and Requests

Kyler slowly made his way towards Caylee. She sat on a rock on the banks of the lake. She was curled into a little ball, crying.

"You alright Caylee?" he asked softly as he sat down next to her.

She laid her head on her knees and looked at him with tear stained eyes. "You wouldn't understand," she whispered softly, sniffling back her tears.

"Yeah I would."

"Why are you here anyways, Kyler? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Kyler sighed. "I wish you could remember Caylee," he said, picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake.

"Remember what?"

"Us."

"Us? What do you mean?"

"Never mind," he said standing up. He felt so stupid at the moment. He couldn't let his feelings interfere with Caylee's recovery. She stood up behind him.

Caylee's hand moved and took a hold of Kyler's shoulder. He turned back to look at her. He was about to say something, but the look on Caylee's face changed that.

Her eyes were huge and her entire body was shaking. She opened her mouth a little bit to say something yet nothing but gasps of air came out. Her knees slowly gave way and she began to fall to the ground.

"I've got you Caylee," Kyler said sweeping her into his arms and running back to the house with her.

* * *

"So when she ran off, a rock went flying as well?" Luke asked confused some what.

"Yes. Somehow she is connecting with the Force, but she just doesn't know it or even realize it." Anakin said, wearily rubbing his temples.

The entire Caylee situation was wearing the entire family down.

"How can we help her anymore? You are both doing all that you can." Padmé said weighing in her opinion.

"The only other thing that I can think of is to take her to Ossus and train her with the younglings," Anakin suggested.

"You can't do that to her Anakin! She's almost 17 years old for crying out loud. She'd be so embarrassed." Padmé snapped at her husband.

"Then all we can do is give her more…." Luke was saying before he was cut off. Something outside drew his attention as well as everyone else's. Someone was yelling.

Quickly the yelling from outside had made its way into the house. Kyler was the one who was yelling.

"Caylee! She…she passed out!" Kyler said bursting into the room with Caylee in his arms.

Luke quickly took her from Kyler and headed down to her bedroom. Kyler stood there still panicking.

"Calm down Kyler and tell us what happened," Padmé gently said as she turned Kyler towards a chair. He sat down and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Anakin and Padmé sat down across from him.

"We were talking when I stood up then she stood up behind me and took a hold of my shoulder. When I turned around to tell her something, her eyes were huge and she tried to speak but nothing came out. Then she just collapsed. I caught her and brought her back here."

Anakin sat back and thought about it for a second. He had no idea what could have caused her to collapse. By then Luke had rejoined the, in the room.

"How is she?" Kyler hopefully asked.

"Sleeping. But I did find out what happened."

"What's that son?" Anakin asked.

"She woke up as I was laying her down. She told me that she had a vision of a planet of fire and tow people fighting – herself and someone else. Now I know that she had dreams like this when she was younger, but nothing recently."

"Perhaps her memories are beginning to come back," Padmé suggested. It seemed to her at the moment that she was the only one who had any faith at all in her granddaughter.

"Something isn't right about all of this," Luke wearily said. "Why would the first vision she have be a horrific one?"

* * *

Trekk grinned evilly. So far his plan was working. He had been able to us the dark side to stir Caylee Skywalker's subconscious memories and bring about a nightmarish vision.

A vision that she won't soon forget.

'_They may not want to use the Force to retrieve her memories,' _Trekk thought to himself about the Jedi. _'But I could care less.'_

Also he had been close enough in proximity to Caylee and some young man while they sat on the beach, to affect her but still be far enough away as to not be detected by any Jedi. And that young man was a Jedi.

Besides he knew that this other Jedi housed deep feelings towards Caylee Skywalker. And perhaps when she became an agent of evil, he would follow. That was only if she became a Sith…

* * *

"_Send her on her own." Yoda said pointing a finger at Anakin. _

_Anakin was standing in the middle of the Jedi council chamber. As usual, the Jedi Masters of old sat around him. _

"_Agreed. Caylee needs to be sent on her own. That is the only way for her to remember who she is and where she comes from," Mace Windu added. _

"_But why?" Anakin asked confused. "She can't even connect with the Force yet."_

"_It is the only way for her to recall her memories and abilities without damage being done to her." Obi-Wan said. "The Sith have already tired to do that to her. That is why she had that vision."_

"_The Sith?" Anakin asked confused._

_All the Jedi Masters nodded yes._

"_Have Kyler go with her. He is more instrumental in all of this then he thinks he is." Windu added._

"_Where is she to go?"_

"_Where she wants. Kyler will help her." Obi-Wan said._

_Anakin nodded yes once again as the image of the Jedi Council Chambers dissipated.

* * *

_

Anakin sat up in bed, fully knowing what needed to be done. Caylee needed to be able to go out on her own and find her way once again. He was certain that Luke wouldn't want her to do that, but it was for the best.

But the entire Sith ordeal…

They were after her like they had been after him during the Clone Wars. And that bothered him. He would tell Kyler about it, since he was going with Caylee. But there was no way that Luke was to find out. That was the last thing his son needed to know.


	16. And so it begins

AN: I know, I know – I'm a slacker. But Darth Reallife has reared it's ugly face. But I have finally managed to get this small chapter up. This serves as a transition chapter between the beginning of this book and the ending. So enjoy!

Chapter 16: And so it begins…

"But why?" Kyler asked confused as he looked over the lake.

"I'm really not sure. Perhaps its because she asked you not to loose faith in her. Yet I have learned not to question that is told to me by any Jedi master." Anakin said. "But it can only be you and Caylee that go."

Kyler quickly turned and looked at Anakin. "You know that Master Skywalker won't let her out of his sight after what happened down on the beach."

"That master Skywalker may not let her out of his sight, but this one will. I'll handle things with Padmé and Luke. Just be ready to leave when things are set."

"My question still hasn't been answered," Kyler said, trying not to sound rude towards the Jedi Master.

Anakin sighed deeply. He gave in and told Kyler about the possibility of the Sith coming after Caylee.

"You can't mention anything to Luke or Padmé or even Caylee for that matter. This is only between you and me." Anakin said seriously to him.

Kyler agreed. If Caylee was in danger, he was going to protect her at whatever cost – even if she didn't remember him and their love.

* * *

"Absolutely not! I am not letting her out of my sight!" Luke practically yelled.

"Son, just calm down and listen to why she has to go. Please." Anakin calmly said.

Padmé stood off to the side and didn't say a word. She thought that it was better that she didn't.

Luke could feel himself being pushed by the Force to sit down. He wearily gave into his father's request. He didn't like it, but he thought that he better. Padmé sat down next to her son.

"Anakin why does Caylee and Kyler had to go on this journey alone?" Padmé gently asked.

"It's not my decision," was all that Anakin said.

Padmé looked at her husband oddly for a second then at her son. The look on Luke's face told it all. He understood his father perfectly. The Jedi Masters of old had requested this.

Luke sighed heavily. "I'll go talk to Caylee," he said standing up and leaving the room.

Once Luke was out of earshot, Padmé turned to her husband. "Why Anakin?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why can't you and Luke just use the Force to bring her memories back?"

"That would cause too much damage and who knows what else. This is the only safe way." Anakin said pulling Padmé into a hug.

"Do you ever think that she will ever be alright?" Padmé gently asked.

"I honestly do. She just needs time."

* * *

"Daddy why can't you go with me?" Caylee gently asked.

"Because you and Kyler need to do this together. He's your best friend, whether or not you remember it."

"But where are we supposed to go?" Caylee asked looking down at the ground.

"Let the Force guide you. This is a chance to reconnect with a part of you that is missing. It will be good for you." Luke said as he brushed a loose strain of hair from his daughter's face. Ever since her accident, Luke has noticed different things about Caylee. The most noticeable thing is that she looks more and more like Mara each day.

Caylee was her mother's daughter. There was no doubt about that. Luke knew deep down inside that Caylee had the drive to do whatever it took once she put her mind to something.

"Caylee listen to me. Nothing is unreachable if you put your mind to it."

"What do you mean daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Just keep doing what you are doing and eventually all your memories will return."

* * *

_She stood inbetween two taller men. A wave of sadness washed over her. But why was she sad? She looked in front of her and saw a funeral pyre slowly burning. _

'_Let the light in…'_

_Who was that? Someone was whispering to her but she had no idea who. And what did they mean by let in the light?

* * *

_

Caylee sat up in bed perplexed. What did it mean to let in the light? The light of what?


	17. Unknown Journey

AN: Sorry this took so freaking long to post. A lot has been going on. So here it finally is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Unknown Journey

"Take her to Ilum first." Anakin said to Kyler. "You know where the old Jedi would get their lightsaber crystals from."

"Yes sir."

Anakin and Kyler sat on the veranda discussing the journey that Kyler and Caylee were going to embark on the next day. Just to be on the safe side, Anakin had decided to talk to Kyler about it more just so that they wouldn't be sent into this trip without knowing where to go.

"Good. There she may be able to connect to the force the easiest. Then let her tell you where to go." Anakin said continuing.

"What if she doesn't come up with anything?"

"Then go to these places," Anakin said handing Kyler a data cube. "I've listed the coordinates to some planets that have played significant roles in our family's history. Hopefully by going to those places, the ghosts of the past will aid you."

Kyler nodded in response.

"Good. Now you'd better get some rest. It's going to be a while until you get another good night's rest."

* * *

"Tomorrow she and another young Jedi are leaving on their own, master." Trekk said to a holographic image of a shrouded man.

"Good. Follow them. When they least expect it, ambush them. And bring her to me," Sidi said.

"Yes master." Trekk answered as the transmission ended.

* * *

"_Hello?" Caylee asked, calling out in the darkness. "Is anyone there?"_

_There was no answer. _

"_Please someone help me," she said beginning to cry. "I don't know where I am."_

"_Oh small one, I can help you," a shrill voice said from the shadows._

"_Who are you?"_

_A pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the darkness, followed by a dark green scaly face. It was a dragon. "I'm your spirit," the dragon said in its shrill voice._

"_You can't be!" Caylee said crying out in fear._

"_Oh but I am."_

_She turned and ran as fast as she could down a dark hall. The dragon followed fast behind her._

_Caylee tried to go through the various doors that lined the dark hallway, but none of them would open. She turned around and saw the dragon catching up to her. It leapt at her and instead of devouring her, it became one with her. She screamed in pain as it felt like fire ran through her veins…_

Caylee sat up breathing hard. Maybe this entire Jedi idea was a bad idea. Every time she closed her eyes lately it seemed that she was having nightmares.

All of it was too much for her.

She lay back down against he pillows and began to cry.

"Now there is no reason to cry my dear," a soft voice whispered.

Caylee wearily lifted her head and looked around her darken room. She didn't see anyone there. Fear began to take over.

"Whose there?" she whispered loudly.

Slowly a glowing figure of a woman appeared at the foot of her bed. Caylee just starred wide mouth.

"I know you don't remember me or even know who I am. But I'm your mother," the spirit of Mara softly said.

"Daddy told me you died when I was younger," Caylee said confused.

"I did."

"Then how can you be here now?"

Mara laughed slightly. "I'm a Jedi spirit. That's why you couldn't see me at first."

"Oh," was all that Caylee said.

Mara smiled softly as she moved closer to her daughter. Caylee smiled softly as she felt a warm loving feeling surround her.

"I know that you are confused and scared about everything right now. But never loose faith in yourself or your friends. That is what will help you in the end," Mara gently said.

Caylee nodded in agreement as she watched Mara slowly fade from view.

As Mara slowly disappeared from sight, Caylee began to get sleepy. She lay back down against her pillows.

"_Remember I love you Caylee," _Mara slowly whispered to her through the Force as Caylee drifted off to sleep.

The last thing that Caylee remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of being tucked into bed.

* * *

Luke hugged Caylee tightly. He couldn't bear to left her out of his sight. He was scared that she wasn't going to come back to him.

"Please be careful Caylee."

"I will daddy."

Luke hugged her once more tightly, before she walked away and went to say good-bye to Anakin and Padmé.

"I will take care of her Master Skywalker," Kyler said coming up next to Luke.

"I know Kyler." Luke said turning to look at him. "But something out there worries me."

"I've felt it too." Kyler softly said.

"Just make sure nothing happens."

Kyler nodded and boarded _Jade's Fire _to prepare for their journey. Luke turned one last time and saw Caylee walking back towards him.

She walked back up to him and hugged him one more time tightly. "I love you daddy," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

Luke wearily let her go and watched her board the _Jade's Fire_.

"She'll be fine, son." Anakin said coming up behind his son.

"Deep in my heart, I know that. But still there is something." Luke said, watching the _Jade's Fire _take off from the docking bay and head off towards space.

* * *

Trekk waited right along the atmosphere. The night before he had placed a homing transmitter along the outer shields of the _Jade's Fire_. He had placed it in such a way that it was almost impossible to find.

Finally the _Jade's Fire_ broke the atmosphere of Naboo and Trekk locked onto its coordinates for their jump to Hyperspace.

They were heading to Ilum.

"_Now the fun begins,"_ Trekk thought to himself

* * *

AN #2: And yes the fun now begins. The next to be updated is 'The ties that bind'! 


	18. Hopeful Visions

AN: I know that this chapter isn't long, but it serves it purpose. Plus it gives me a chance to form the rest of what is to come better! So enjoy!

Chapter 18: Hopeful Visions

Kyler stood nearby and watched Caylee quietly. She was trying to meditate. And as far as he could tell, it was working. This was one of the few times in the past few weeks where he had seen her at peace. He wondered what she was seeing…

* * *

_Images flashed by her like shooting stars. What were they all? Some of them she could make out the people and in others she couldn't. Some images were happy, some were sad. Then some were violent while others were peaceful._

"_Come home…" said whispers in her vision._

_What?_

"_Come home…"_

_As the whispers came once again, an image of a planet hidden by fog came into view. Slowly the planet faded away to a crystal shining brightly…

* * *

_

Caylee opened her eyes and had a confused look on her face. She turned to Kyler.

"Is my home a hidden planet?" she asked.

"What?" Kyler asked confused. "What did you see?"

Caylee went on to tell him about the various images she saw then she heard whispers asking her to come home along with a planet that was hidden by fog.

"Oh! That's Zonama Sekot," Kyler said understanding what Caylee was now saying. "It's not far from here."

"Well let's go there." Caylee said with confidence.

Kyler nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Tahiri said happily as she greeted Kyler and Caylee when they arrived on Zonama Sekot.

"Hello Tahiri," Kyler said hugging her. Caylee simply smiled. She was still weary of anyone she didn't know. That didn't bother Tahiri any.

"Jabitha has missed you Caylee. And she looks forward to seeing you once again," Tahiri said with a smile on her face as she led the group to the reflecting pool.

Caylee forced another weary smile, hoping that she made the right decision on coming here.

"My dear Caylee!" Jabitha exclaimed as the trio approached the reflecting pool. "You haven't changed at all. Come closer, let me look at you."

Sensing nothing but compassion and friendliness from Jabitha and not understanding where these feelings came from, Caylee slowly approached Jabitha.

"I know that you are scared my child. But don't worry. That is why I called you here." Jabitha said smiling, as she brushed the hair away from Caylee's face.

"You called me here?" Caylee asked confused.

"Well Sekot did. Here sit down and I'll explain everything,"

Kyler and Tahiri stood off to the side for a few minutes, watching Caylee listen to everything that Jabitha told her.

Kyler noticed that Caylee looked like wide-eyed little girl listening to an elder tell a marvelous tale. At least she was taking in what Jabitha was telling her.

"Come with me Kyler, I need to tell you something." Tahiri whispered.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Kyler asked confused.

"Someone is trying to hurt her," Tahiri said.

"Do you know who?"

Tahiri shook her head no. "That is why she was called back. We wanted to protect her and aid her as much as we could before something did happen. And to also let you know."

"What should I do then?" Kyler asked even more confused.

"Do exactly what she asked of you before the accident. Never loose faith in her."

Kyler sighed.

This was turning out to be more then he bargained for.


	19. Mask of Deception

AN: I'm so freakin' sorry that I am just now posting this! I've kinda had writer's block on most of my stories, so that was why I began writing other ones. But I have outlines planned for the next installment of The ties that bind, Another hope and the third part of the Trials of the heart series. So look for those soon and I promise to update more often!

Chapter 19: Mask of Deception

After leaving Zonama Sekot, Caylee and Kyler traveled to various planets including Tatooine, Courscant and Yavin 4. Jabitha had told Caylee that little by little her memories would come back to her as they traveled across the galaxy.

She had remembered her childhood on Yavin 4, including her brother's kidnapping and mother's death. Then on Tatooine, she remembered more about family trips there. Then on Courscant she remembered her cousins and growing up with them, especially Anakin Solo. Lastly, on Kashyyyk, she remembered Anakin's death.

And Kyler had to admit, that the more memories that Caylee had, the more confident she became. Even though the majority of the memories that she had regained thus far were those of her childhood.

Since he had known her most of her life, if Caylee had a question then Kyler could usually answer them. But if he couldn't, then she would contact her father or grandfather. And they too, were happy that she was slowly regaining her memories.

"Where to now?" Kyler asked. They had just finished their visit to Kashyyyk.

Caylee looked at the various holographic maps. A deep red planet on the other side of the planet caught her attention.

"Here," she said pointing to it. "This place feels right."

Kyler looked at where she was pointing. It was a volcanic planet known as Mustafar. Something about that planet didn't seem right to him. He had been told something about it by each Master Skywalker, primarily Anakin. But he couldn't remember what.

"Ok," he said. "We'll go there."

He set the course for Mustafar. Still this wasn't right and he knew it. but he wasn't going to tell that to Caylee. Her well-being was what mattered to him now.

* * *

"_It's about time_," Trekk thought to himself as he trailed the two young Jedi.

When he discovered their coordinates for the next planet that they were going to visit, he couldn't help but smile.

Mustafar had been the location of the original destruction of the Jedi Order. And now it would be the location of the destruction of this new Jedi Order.

It was now time for another Skywalker to fall from grace.

Anakin Skywalker starred out across the Nubian night. Something wasn't right in the Force.

He hadn't heard from Caylee and Kyler in days. And that was what was worrying him the most. Usually Kyler contacted him or Luke before they went to another planet. But this time he hadn't.

He hoped that nothing was wrong…

* * *

Kyler landed the _Jade's Fire_ on an abandoned platform. Before landing, he had the computers search the entire planet for both civilizations and a place to land. No settlements were found and there seemed to be only one place to land.

He was the first one off the ship. They had landed at what looked to be like an old mining facility. Caylee slowly disembarked the ship and stood close to Kyler.

"This place gives me the creeps," she whispered.

"Yeah me too," he answered. "But let's take a look around."

Kyler took her hand as they walked through the complex.

* * *

He waited for the two young Jedi to be out of sight as he landed on the platform as well. This was his time to shine and prove himself to his master.

He would make sure that Caylee Skywalker joined her brother on the side of the Sith.

* * *

They found that the complex was indeed abandoned, and each of them wondered what it had been used for.

The further that Kyler and Caylee went inside of the complex, the more Caylee began to feel odd. Something wasn't right about this place. Somehow, this place seemed evil to her.

_Two men fighting….a bond between brothers shattered….evil has replaced what was once good…_

Images of two young men fighting with lightsabers flashed through her mind.

She stopped and tried to shake the images out.

Kyler noticed this. "you ok?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

She looked up at him. "someone's here," she whispered.

"no one else but…"

Kyler was cut off when someone used a Force push on him and sent him flying against an old computer.

Caylee quickly turned and looked behind her.

A tall man stood in the doorway, with a crimson lightsaber drawn. Just seeing a Sith, paralyzed Caylee in fear. Her grandpa had told her things about them, but she wasn't sure if she would ever meet one.

Kyler quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled Caylee behind him as he too, powered on his lightsaber.

"Who are you?" Kyler demanded.

"Someone who only wants to help." Trekk said, almost sincere.

But Kyler wasn't buying it. "How can a Sith help? They want everything for themselves and nothing of others."

"Oh that's not true, young Jedi," Trekk said, beginning his plan of trickery. "For it was love that Anakin Skywalker turned to the Sith."

"That's a lie!" Caylee cried out in horror from behind Kyler. "my grandpa has never been a Sith!"

"they have told you nothing but lies, young Skywalker. Come let me tell you the truth." Trekk said.

That last comment was the last straw for Kyler. Out of impulse, he leapt at Trekk. He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't let this Sith convince Caylee that she had been told nothing but lies.

Caylee stood by and watched as Kyler and the other man fought with their lightsabers. After a few minutes, Kyler was knocked from his feet and pushed against the wall. He had been knocked unconscious by the blows of the Sith.

She ran over to him and knelt by him as she gently placed his head in her lap. She had no idea what to do or ever how to defend herself.

"Now would you like my help in learning the truth?" Trekk asked coming up behind her.

Caylee cringed as she listened to the soft hiss of the Sith's lightsaber.

"Never," she quietly and quickly said without looking at him. "You tell nothing but lies."

That was when her world went black.

* * *

When it happened, Luke and Anakin both knew it.

Something had happened to both Kyler and Caylee. But they had no idea what or even where they were.

At the moment, Caylee and Kyler only had the Force on their side.


	20. Distress

AN Do you really think that I had forgotten about my favorite story???? Enjoy!!!

Chapter 20: Distress

Kyler struggled against the bonds that held him firmly against the durasteel wall. Eventually he gave up and tried to connect to the Force, but found that to be blocked as well.

"Awww good to see that you are awake," Trekk said entering the holding cell.

"Where's Caylee?"

"She's being taken very good care of." Trekk said kneeling in front of Kyler. "Soon she will serve my master as well."

"Just wait and see," Kyler said eyeing Trekk.

Trekk let out a laugh. "If only that was true young one. But there is no way you can escape from this cell let alone this ship. So if you knew what was good for you, you would join the master as well."

"Never. I will never join the Sith."

* * *

Artie slowly rolled down the _Jade's Fire_ ramp and looked all around. Kyler and Caylee hadn't returned and they had been gone a long time. He let out a worried beep before retreating back onto the ship. 

He rolled into the cockpit and connected with the ship's computer so that he could do a scan of the area for anything living. He let out another worried beep when nothing came up.

He did the next best thing he knew to do. He sent out a distress signal. Something was wrong and Master Luke needed to be told.

* * *

"You can't be serious Leia," Luke said over the holovid. 

"I'm sorry Luke. But Republic ships responded to the distress signal and found the _Jade's Fire_ with no one on board and Artie sending out the distress call. I think that you and father should come back to Denon right away."

"We're leaving as soon as Han and Lowie get here."

"Good. I haven't told anything to anyone yet. Only Jacen knows since he was with me when I found out."

"That's fine. We'll see you soon," Luke said sighing as he cut off the holovid.

A million scenarios ran through his head. But the one that stuck out the most was the fact that his daughter may be in the hands of the Sith.

* * *

"_I'm sacred that I'm going to become like the scary black figure from my dreams. He was mean to everyone! I don't want to be like that daddy! I don't want to be mean!"_

A pair of teal eyes slowly opened. From that moment on, nothing was going to be the same.


	21. Deception

AN: Here ya go!!!! Enjoy and it's getting close to the end of book two. But have no fear – book three is in the works!!!!

Chapter 21: Deception

Artie frantically started to beep as soon as he saw Luke and Artoo making their way towards the group of him, Threepio and Leia.

"Master Luke, Artie says that a odd ship took mistress Caylee and master Kyler away." Threepio immediately said. "And that is all he has been saying over and over."

"It's ok Threepio." Luke said placing a hand on the golden droid's shoulder. "You did good Artie for alerting us."

The astrodroid stopped beeping and remained calm.

"Any luck so far, Leia?" Luke asked turning to his sister.

"No," Leia said shaking her head softly. "But all the reports haven't been received yet."

Luke sighed. There was still a glimmer of hope.

* * *

"You did well Trekk," Sidi said. 

"Thank you Master," Trekk said as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"But you didn't do well enough,"

"What do you mean Master?" he asked confused. "I brought you the Skywalker girl."

"But you allowed her father and grandfather to discover that she and the Senator's son were missing," Sidi said as they walked back towards Sidi's elaborate office. "That is why you are being replaced."

"Replac…"

But Trekk couldn't finish before a crimson lightsaber from the shadows cleanly sliced through him.

"Ahh Lady Murete, right on time." Sidi said as a young woman emerged from the shadows.

Her curly red hair cascaded around her shoulders as she knelt then stood back up.

"Is it time yes Master?" she asked.

"Soon. Very soon."

* * *

Kyler looked up as the cell door opened as a young man about his height walked in. 

"So you are the one who my sister loves," the young man said.

"Let me guess," Kyler said. "You are Cray."

"Good guess."

"Now I bet that you are going to tell me that all the Jedi Knights are going to be killed and that the Sith will reign for the rest of time," Kyler said in a smart ass tone of voice.

"Correct again," Cray said getting directly in his face. "But you forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

"Your precious girlfriend will watch you die, right before I kill her."

Kyler didn't say anything. He knew that it would probably be better if he didn't.

"Smart to keep your mouth closed," Cray said as he stood up and left the cell.

Kyler didn't know how to think or even feel. Were he and Caylee really going to be killed by the hands of the sith?

He really wished that he knew if Caylee was all right or not.

* * *

Caylee hit the floor with a thud! For a brief second she lay against the cool of the tiled floor. It felt good against her bruised and swollen face. 

But just as soon as she was thrown to the floor, she felt herself being picked right back up and held up by the arms. She wanted to struggle and fight back, but found that she was too weak to do so.

"It's alright," an eerily familiar voice said. "Let her go and leave us."

Caylee slowly looked up at the person whose voice she had just heard as the two Sith who had been holding her, let her stand on her own.

Shrouded beneath a Jedi robe was a face that had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember.

"Palpatine," she softly whispered.

"No, but close," Sidi said. "I am Darth Sidi. Palpatine was my father."

Sidi pushed back his hood to reveal a similar, yet younger face and a head full of hair. But it was the eyes that were the scariest similarity. They were the same eyes that haunted Caylee.

"Why do you want me?" she softly asked.

"You of all people should know that," Sidi said as he stood up and walked towards her. "Are you not the child of light?"

Caylee slowly nodded yes.

"That is why you must die," he said looking her directly in the eyes.

"My father and grandfather will never allow that to happen," Caylee said pretending to still not remember everything about her past.

"I'm so sure, young one," he evilly said. "Oh they will have their chance, but let me assure you they will fail."

Caylee watched as Sidi walked back to his so called throne and sat down.

"How are you so certain that they will fail?" she asked.

"Because young one," Sidi said, motioning to the side as Lady Murete stepped out of the shadows. "It will be your clone that will be your undoing."


	22. Weariness and Trust

AN: I know its long overdue, but enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 22: Weariness and Trust

Kyler looked up as the door to his cell opened. He expected to see Cray or some other Sith standing there. Never would he thought that Caylee would be the one that was thrown into the cell.

She moaned softly as she hit the floor and the door was slammed behind her. She slowly lifted her head and looked at Kyler before allowing her head to hit the floor again. Kyler strained against the chains that held him to the Durasteel wall. He had to make sure that Caylee was all right. He reached out and tried to grab her hand, but with both his arms chained to the wall, it was virtually impossible.

He had to get at least one of his arms free. With every ounce of strength, he pulled against the bonds. He turned around, placed his feet against the wall and pulled against the chains. He tried both chains at the same time then each on their own. Slowly he could feel them both giving out. After his struggles, the chain snapped and his left arm was free. One arm was better then none. Kyler reached out for Caylee and grabbed the edge of her tunic. Inch by inch, he pulled her towards him.

After a few times of stopping to rest his arm, Caylee's head rest in his lap. He slouched back against the Durasteel wall and gently brushed the hair from her face. He sighed in relief that she was still breathing. It was slow and steady, but at least she was alive.

He could only imagine what had all been done to her.

* * *

"Something's not right." Luke wearily said. 

Anakin turned to look at his son. "What do you mean?"

"Just that. If the Sith had Caylee and Kyler then we should have known by now. And if they were dead, we should have felt it." Luke said, starring up at the stars. "Then there is this foreboding feeling. I felt it when the Vong invasion occurred."

"Call the council together and see how they feel. Then action should be taken."

Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Caylee's eyes slowly opened. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness, slowly making out the walls of the cell she was in and a human figure that was holding her close. Kyler was holding her in a protective embrace as he slept. She smiled softly and snuggled closer to him. She reached down and entwined her fingers with his loose hand. 

Above her, she felt Kyler slowly wake up. She pulled his hand close to her and kissed it. As she kissed it, she noticed that there was dried blood around his wrist, where a shackle was still around his wrist.

"Kyler what happened!" she said sitting up next to him.

"Hun what?" he asked a bit groggily.

"What happened to your wrist?" she asked, trying to examine it further in the dim light. "You have a huge gash in it."

"I was trying to break free to make sure you were alright when the Sith threw you back in here and I must have cut it when it finally broke."

Caylee sighed as she ripped off a piece of her tunic sleeve and wrapped it around his wrist to stop the bleeding. "I'm going to need you in one piece if we're going to get out of this alive."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Still working on it."

These last comments sounded odd to Kyler. They didn't sound like the way Caylee had been talking, but instead this sounded like the Caylee of old.

"Caylee can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did we meet?"

"Your sister Caitlyn is my best friend. We all grew up together and became Jedi. Besides you and I are dating and have been for a while."

Kyler didn't say anything as Caylee finished doctoring up his wrist.

"I remember most everything. A lot of recent stuff is bit blurry but more and more is coming back," she softly said. "I remember Cray, my mom, them dying, growing up on Courscant, Yavin 4, Naboo. Then I remember meeting you and your family, I remember Tara and my grandfather saving my life…."

She stopped.

"You remember Chewie and Anakin's deaths don't you as well as the entire Vong invasion?"

She sniffled and nodded yes.

Kyler pulled her close to him and held her in his arms. "What was the last thing you remember me telling you before the accident?" he softly asked.

"That you loved me and you wouldn't loose faith in me," she whispered looking up at him. He smiled at her and for the first time in months, they shared a softly tender kiss.

Maybe, just maybe they would now be able to get out of this situation alive.

* * *

Leia watched her brother stand on the balcony of his apartment on Denon and stare up at the stars. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. And she wished she could reassure him that Caylee and Kyler would be all right. But she knew that she couldn't. 

Even the Hendrixs were taking the news about Caylee and Kyler a bit better. But then again they weren't able to feel what a Jedi could.

"Luke you really need to get some sleep." Leia said walking up to him. "You are no good to anyone worn out."

Luke just looked at her.

"Come on now!" Leia said practically pushing him towards his room. "If anything happens you know that I will be the first to tell you."

"Promise?" he tiredly asked.

"Always."

He turned and walked into his room and shut the door. Leia sighed in relief as she turned her gaze up to the stars.

'_Wherever you are Caylee, please be all right. For everyone's sake…'_


End file.
